Life to Die
by Maria Grey
Summary: "–– ¿Y que si morimos mañana? No tuvimos el suficiente tiempo para vivir de nosotros – murmure... –– Nena, tenemos la vida para morir – susurro dulcemente beso mi cabello y luego se inclinó mejor para besar mis labios. MEJOR SUMMARY ADENTRO. CAMBIO DE NOMBRE (OLDERWARD)
1. Prólogo

**Life to Die**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa de Stephanie Meyer (aunque ella me presta a Edward por las noches de verano ¿Eh, Meyer?) la historia es completamente mía y este Edward pertenece a mí y a Sharon. Y si quieres publicarla en otro lugar pide permiso y bla, bla, bla…

Un encuentro del destino hizo que dos personas que creían que eran totalmente diferentes se encontraran.

Un accidente en un callejón provoco que una que la dulce Isabella Swan se transformara en una descontrolada adolescente con una vida llena de alcohol, drogas, violencia y sexo. El extrañamente multimillonario Edward Cullen ya se había aburrido de su última… amante. Estaba bastante cabreado con su hermano y la mujerzuela que bailaba en ese antro de mala muerte, Pero entonces se encontró a una "chica" morena, pequeña, pálida y sin la edad justa tratando de robarle su elegante automóvil. Pero esa niña era más, mucho más.

Bella no deseaba a nadie, sólo tenía sexo por costumbre. Bella estaba sola aunque tenía a su mejor amiga en un mundo de mierda y una vida aun peor, desnudándose para conseguir unos dólares para sobrevivir y consumir. Ella estaba perdida en una vida que la consumía, en una vida de consumo. Entonces ella tratando de llevarse su coche se encontró con él. Ellos se besaron, más encuentros, coquetearon, follaron. Él le propuso irse por un tiempo lejos de todos, se enamoraron, o eso ella creyó. Pero luego volvieron a la realidad y todo se derrumbó. La vida da golpes duros y Bella se preguntaba cuando dejaría de hacerlo. Edward no era el sexy caballero que venía a salvarla. Él era todo lo contrario.

Y todo cambio, absolutamente todo, pero los dos estaban destrozados, desechos y con demasiados demonios, lo ella creía que era su salvación fue su perdición. Edward pensaba que si solo sacaba su deseo por ella todo se acabaría, pero eso jamás sucedió. Simplemente aumentaba más, más y más… él nunca la dejaría ir, seria de el por siempre.

Edward y Bella se embarcaran en un amor que al principio parece limpio sano, fresco y con sabor a salvación, pero con tiempo se tornara obsesivo, destructivo, consumible y con sabor a muerte.

Cada persona nace con un propósito en la vida, el destino les otorgo una razón y las de ellos estaba claro.

_"–– ¿Y que si morimos mañana? No tuvimos el suficiente tiempo para vivir de nosotros – murmure, el rió suavemente y acomodo mejor nuestros cuerpos desnudos y rozo con sus dedos mi nuevo moretón y una cortada que tenía por el muslo. _

_–– Nena, tenemos la vida para morir – susurro dulcemente beso mi cabello y luego se inclinó mejor para besar mis labios. No importaba que tan larga sea la vida, no importaba que tan largo sea el sufrimiento mientras yo lo tenga a él todo estará bien…"_


	2. De robos y besos calientes

**Beteado por Day Aguilar. Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

** Life to Die**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa de Stephanie Meyer (aunque ella me presta a Edward por las noches de verano ¿Eh, Meyer?) la historia es completamente mía y este Edward pertenece a mí y a Sharon. Y si quieres publicarla en otro lugar pide permiso y bla, bla, bla…

**Capítulo 1: De robos y besos calientes.**

_Caminando por las calles de la ciudad, por error o decisión, me siento tan sola en una noche del viernes — Lana del rey — Born to Die._

**_Sábado, 03 de Febrero del 2014._**

**_Presente._**

**_Chicago, Hospital Mental, "Togheter" _**

**_Grabación N°: 36_**

**_Éxito de conversaciones grabadas N°: 5_**

_—Sabes, con él tuvimos un gran hermoso y desastroso comienzo —murmuró la paciente en el cómodo y mullido sofá, sus ojos concentrados en el gran y verde patio que se extendía frente a sus ojos por la ventana._

_—¿Cómo lo conociste? —Casi chilló la joven de corto y rizado cabello, bastante entusiasmada porque ella había hablado._

_Estuvo casi tres horas y media tratando de que su paciente de turno hablara, y, al fin, lo había logrado. Por lo que, mientras el objeto de toda su atención estaba con la vista fija en la ventana, la suya estaba puesta en la destruida mujer._

_—Traté de robar algo muy preciado para él —rió entre dientes, pero se detuvo por el repentino dolor de cabeza._

_—No te esfuerces tanto. —Le reprendió su enfermera._

_—No es como si me esforzara, la muerte vendrá a por mí —dijo sarcástica. Había cosas que no cambiaban, una de ellas era su sarcasmo. _

_Su enfermera le frunció el ceño. Ella era bastante... Inocente. No compartía su humor negro._

_—¿Vas a contármelo? —Inquirió suavemente tratando de controlarse, casi sudando la gota gorda. Estaba desesperada por obtener un poco más de conversación para su grabadora._

_—Pensé que él iba a ayudarme a salir de toda la mierda. —Se quejó, casi en un lloriqueo. Los ojos de su cuidadora se llenaron de compasión._

_—Si no quieres…_

_—Pensé que él era bueno, sólo que había tenido cosas malas al igual que yo. Todos tenemos mierda del pasado. Yo me equivoqué. Él no era bueno. Él no me quería. _

_»Pero… pensé, pensé realmente que teníamos un futuro brillante. Todo parecía ir tan bien al principio. —Soltaba tantas palabras como podía, ignorando a su guardiana. _

_Su enfermera se sorprendió, era más de lo que había hablado en dos años. Ella realmente quería seguir presionando, estaba obteniendo tanto material, pero no quería causarle dolor. Su paciente ya había sufrido demasiado._

_—Señorita… —La nombrada levantó la mano, y su enfermera sabiamente calló._

_—Tú quieres saber cómo conocí al hombre que me convirtió en esto. Yo te lo diré. Solo acomódate, esto va para más de unas pocas horas y no sé hasta cuanto aguantaré._

_—Antes que me lo digas, respóndeme algo. ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de él? —Una sonrisita bailaba por los labios de Isabella._

_—Pensé que era un caballero de blanca armadura, pero luego él me sonrió con una sexy, sensual, oscura y enigmática sonrisa, y vi que de caballero de blanca armadura no tenía nada. Él era un caballero negro, un príncipe de las tinieblas. Un hombre que venía a por mí para llevarme hacia lo más oscuro, si eso era posible. Pero una inconsciente parte de mi quería creer que era solo su aura y que él era bueno para mí. Me dije "puede ser divertido". Pero luego todo cambió…_

**_Pasado…_**

**_Dos años antes._**

**_Seattle, Bar: Old Paul._**

**_Viernes, 23 de Diciembre del 2011._**

Olor desagradable, demasiado. Frunzo mi nariz. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me metí en este lugar nuevamente?

_Es por trabajo y, también, por un poquito de felicidad diaria… _Dice mi subconsciente, totalmente irónico. Mi perra interna la ignora, aún sigue bajo el efecto.

¡Con un demonio! Hacía un frío que el culo se me iba a quedar peor que el de Jack en _Titanic*._

Me estaba volviendo loca y tenía una ansiedad impresionante, que era muy difícil de controlar; estaba tan sola esta noche, ¡y era viernes, por Zeus! Entonces ¡_tá chán_!, vengo a este lugar, me desnudo, pateo algunos culos, me llevo lo que yo quiero y me voy a… Casa. O donde me toque dormir. ¡Sí, una niña de dieciséis años viene hacer de _stripper_ en un pub!

_No puedes seguir así_, chasquea mi subconsciente.

_No me digas, genio_. Ruedo los ojos. Pero no tengo nada más. No sé nada de mis padres, quién mierda sabrá dónde estén, y nadie quiere ayudarme. Si yoquiero ayuda, ellos quieren algo a cambio.

¡Hombres! Son unos malditos bastardos. Si tienen dinero es mucho peor. Son unos cerdos sexistas que creen que tienen todo a su poder.

_Cariño, tienen dinero. Claro que tienen todo a su poder. _Mi subconsciente me mira con una cara de "_No-seas-estúpida" _y me rueda los ojos.

_Vaaaaaaale_, puede que a mí me falten algunos jugadores, pero no por eso…

Y entonces todo pensamiento coherente se corta en mí. Porque ahí, frente a mis ojos, se encuentra un hermoso tesoro. Un auto, pero no cualquier auto. Esa preciosura era un _Vanquish_. ¡Esa hermosura ni siquiera se fabrica!

Una lenta y traviesa sonrisa se planta en mi cara. ¿Cuán estúpido es su dueño para dejar esto aquí? Tengo que ser ultramente cuidadosa, esta preciosura al menor toque se activa. Me acerco con toda la emoción del mundo.

Mi chica traviesa interior está en forma de bruja de cuento maligno, frotándose las manos mientras repite: _Ve a por él, ve a por él._

_Ja, Ja, ¡perra!_

Me acerco, está a medio miserable metro. Me saco mi cazadora de cuero y la envuelvo en mi mano, entonces lo rozo con mi dedo, probando, con las piernas listas y tensas para correr.

_Probablemente te caigas antes de los dos metros. _ Mi chica traviesa y yo le rodamos los ojos.

Frunzo el ceño, se supone que debía haberse activado, vuelvo a tocarlo, pero esta vez con la mano entera. Nada de nadita, nada. Una risita histérica se escapa de mis labios.

IDIOTA.

Qué gran idiota debe ser su dueño, o dueña, para dejar este auto sin protección.

Me cuelgo la cazadora en el hombro y saco mi kit de llaves. La sostengo en alto como hacen los médicos con una inyección y le doy un beso. Me acerco hacia la puerta y comienzo a hacer mi trabajo mientras ruego que funcione. Y luego, pasa lo que menos pensé.

Escucho un carraspeo y me congelo.

_¡Con las manos en la masa!_

—Señorita, ¿podría explicarme por qué trata de forzar mi coche? —Pregunta un hombre entre las sombras.

_¡Ugh, mierda! ¡Se supone que no tenían que pillarme agarrando esta preciosura!_ Pienso horrorizada.

—¿Qué no ves? Estoy intentando ser _Bonnie_ —contesto sarcásticamente. Me volteo y casi me quedo sin aire al ver a ese adonis. Estoy segura de que mi mandíbula cayó al suelo y luego levanté una ceja. Ahí está, el hombre más jodidamente hermoso del mundo. Vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, era alto (¡Joder, sí era alto!). No puedo distinguir el color de sus ojos ni de su cabello, pero lo tiene totalmente desordenado, como si hubiese pasado sus manos por él repetidas veces.

_O como si hubiera follado toda la noche. _Umm… Diez puntos para ti, pequeña zorra. Tiene una espalda ancha y de un semental; muslos poderosos y un rostro de un verdadero hijo de puta mujeriego, pero está bueno; tiene una mandíbula _taaan_ caliente y cuadrada, y sexy, como para cortar vidrio… ¿Ya mencioné que era caliente? Pero su barba bien lo era aún más, cubriendo ese rostro sexy; sus labios, sus labios finos y altamente comestibles. Y con esa camisa y gabardina de diseñador negra que le quedaba de muerte, con esa abertura de dos botones desabrochados, quería lamerlo. Quería lamer esa abertura y chupar y besar sus labios. Eso me hizo pensar, _¿cuándo fue la última vez que follé con alguien porque yo quise?_

_Sí, ¿cuándo fue? _Preguntaron las dos juntas perfectamente cronometradas, mi subconsciente y mi traviesa chica.

—Umm… Entonces, yo sería Clyde —dice cortando mis pensamientos, con una extraña y sensual sonrisa. ¡ESA SONRISA! Joder, se ve tan reluciente como una moneda.

Mi chica interior prácticamente estaba de rodillas diciendo: _Ey tú, chico caliente ¿Puedes ser mío? ¿¡Puedes ser mío!? Por favor, por favor, por favor…_

_Mmm_, él luce como un príncipe. No, más bien parece un caballero negro, en lugar de un príncipe o un caballero de blanca armadura, o puede que sea un príncipe de las tinieblas, que está sediento de sexo luego de un largo viaje por los oscuros bosques…

—¿Tendríamos sexo entonces? —pregunto antes de registrar las palabras en mis pensamientos. El ríe de forma ronca y varonil. ¿Escucharon eso? ¿Ese ruido de algo deslizándose? _Sip_, fueron mis bragas.

Mientras mi subconsciente me mira con desaprobación, mi perra interior tiene uno de esos dedos de goma espuma con un brazo en alto y, vestida con ropa interior sexy, grita: _¡GO, GO, GO! ¡Ve a por él tigresa!_

—Oh, bueno, diría que no estoy acostumbrado a que hermosas mujeres me hagan proposiciones, pero entonces te mentiría, y tú y yo sabemos que la pasaremos bien. —Y me da una sonrisa del hijo de puta mujeriego del año. ¡Con un demonio! Hermoso, pero cuando estaba callado. Era como las rubias, calladitas más bonitas.

—¡Que te den! —chillo y le saco mi muy famoso dedo medio. ¡Cabrón suertudo! Él tenía buenos genes, ¡claro que las mujeres se le abalanzaban! Sus padres habrán tenido una noche bomba cuando crearon a este semental.

_Bueno, de semental no vimos nada hasta ahora, ya sabes, la abuela Swan siempre dijo hay que mirarle los pies para saber… _¡Mi chica en versión caliente al ataque!

_Ni siquiera lo pienses… No pierdas lo que te queda de dignidad. ¡Por todo los santos, mujer! _Y extrañamente mi subconsciente se transforma en mi abuela Swan tirando las manos hacia los cielos. Pero tiene razón, muy resuelta y con la dignidad que me queda, me voy caminando por en medio de la abandonada y apagada calle sin dar vuelta, cagándome de frío porque no me puse mi cazadora y sin mirarle los pies para dar un vistazo e imaginarme… Bueno… _Eso_. Su coso. Que tamaño era.

_El coso no es un coso Bella, es una cosota, y va en tu pequeño agujerito._ Ruedo los ojos ante el recuerdo de las palabras de mi abuela. ¡Maldita vieja de los demonios! ¿A quién se le ocurre darle una charla sexual a su nieta de ocho años?

_Ding, ding, ding_

A Marie Rebecca Swan, que en paz descanse, o eso dijo mi padre, realmente no le creo. Yo creo que, cuando la abuela al fin pudo tener acceso al dinero que mi muy, hace tiempo, difunto abuelo —y segundo marido de Marie— le dejó en grandes cantidades, se fue para Europa y se está dando la vida que ella siempre quiso tener, llena de fiestas salvajes… O fiestas que se dan los mayores a esa edad.

Cuando estoy terminando de colocarme mi cazadora de cuero, siento una presión en mi muñeca, una corriente eléctrica y una voz susurrando en mi oído, logrando que mi piel se erice.

—No sé por qué te has enojado, gatita. Normalmente esto funciona con todas. —Mi perra interior está vestida de policía sexy, con los labios pintados de un rojo ramera, golpeando el palo en su mano mientras lo mira ceñuda. Ella está viéndolo como si no supiera si golpearlo o usar las esposas que están colgadas en la cadera, para una sexy tortura a este semental. Mi subconsciente rueda los ojos ante las palabras del _semental_. Yo no soy cualquiera, joder. Me doy la vuelta y lo encaro.

—Hey, hombre, ¿por qué no buscas una de esas mujeres que hay por ahí dentro? Estoy segura que alguien te interesará y caerán ante tus encantos. —Palmeó su pecho con mi mano libre. Joder, cuando lo toqué fue como el fuego.

_Mmm… Fuego. El fuego es divertido._ Mi chica traviesa me mira con ojitos suplicantes.

No, no y no. Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con mi subconsciente, no me venderé.

_No tan rápido._

Mi _sub_ rueda los ojos. Él me mira con ojos frustrados.

—Claro que me interesé en alguien. —Me rueda los ojos—, pero me mando a volar sin siquiera haberme visto. —Lo miro con confusión.

Joder, si esa mujer lo hubiese visto y no rechazado, yo no estaría aquí, deleitándome ante tal visión.

—Era una mujer que bailaba allí, parte de un espectáculo. —Me explica secamente. Muy secamente. _No está acostumbrado a dar explicaciones._

Levanto una ceja. Joder hombre. Hay muchas putas por ahí.

—¿Cuál de todas, genio? —Le ruedo los ojos y cuando fijo mi vista en los suyos, oh-tan-malditamente-ardientes, veo que se han oscurecido y brillan peligrosamente.

_Umm, peligro._ La pequeña chica zorra que tengo dentro asiente fervientemente, ella está en una cama de dosel, mientras mi subconsciente solo pone los ojos en blanco y da un breve y seco asentimiento. Y tomo nota que sus ojos son de un verde esmeralda, pero ahora se volvieron color jade. Un peligroso color verde jade.

—Por lo que supe, es la mayor atracción de ese asqueroso lugar —dice distraídamente, mirando mi rostro, buscando algo. Con su declaración mi boca se seca.

_Claro que me interese en alguien, pero me mando a volar sin siquiera haberme visto… Era una mujer que bailaba allí, parte de un espectáculo… La mayor atracción de ese asqueroso lugar... _Las piezas comenzaron a juntarse y no sabía cómo sentirme.

Porque _yo_ mandé —esta noche—, en el cuarto donde se preparan las "bailarinas", a un hombre a la mierda sin haberlo visto.

Y porque _yo_ era una de las mujeres que bailaba esa noche en el lugar.

Y también porque _yo_ era la mayor atracción de ese… _Lugar_. Y como para culparme, según mi jefe era _"la muñequita de porcelana más exquisita que había pisado su reino"_, palabras exactas del viejo Charles Davinson, que en paz descanse. Ahora, Paul Jr. está a cargo.

Y con toda esa información, bueno… Era hora de jugar.

—Lo siento, cariño, no eres su tipo —digo, negando con falso pesar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no soy su tipo?, ¿no has oído lo que dije? ¡Ella ni siquiera me ha visto! —Arrogante, egocéntrico e ingenuo.

—Umm… Veamos. Como que juega para el otro equipo, que le gustan más las almejas que los pepinos. Que prefiere las montañas menos empinadas del norte que las del sur, que…

—Vale, vale. Ya entendí. —Me rueda los ojos y se pasa la mano por el cabello en un gesto nervioso. Gesto que me dejo babeando, literalmente. No, de verdad. Me pasé la mano por la boca, por si las moscas.

Le quedo mirando como una acosadora y él, sintiendo el _"poder acosador"_ que provenía de mí, me clava la vista. De repente, algo brilla en su mirada y cuando menos lo pensé, él me había tomado de los brazos y me tenía acorralada en el auto. ¡Espera!, ¿cuándo demonios habíamos vuelto hasta donde estaba su carro?

—Buen intento, pequeña _bailarina, _pero sabes que no puedes escarparte sin que yo antes haya obtenido algo de ti —dice y me presiona más contra su auto, dejándome sentir su erección.

Mi nombre es Edward —agrega en un susurro ronco que predice soy-el-mejor-y-maldito-dios-del-sexo—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —Realmente quiero contestarle, las palabras están en la punta de mi lengua pero no salen, y es porque estoy tan malditamente deslumbrada por este dios griego. Siento su dulce y cálido aliento. El ríe un poco, sabiendo que me dejo deslumbrada.

—Normalmente me gusta saber el nombre de la mujer a la cual voy a besar y…

—Soy Isabella —digo finalmente—, pero prefiero Bella. —Y me relamí el labio inferior, lo que causo que él gimiera.

—Isabella… —Acaricia mi nombre y se las arregla para que mi horrible y anticuado nombre suene caliente como la mierda. Gimo.

¡Joder! No hay nada de espacio entre nosotros, él me tiene acorralada contra su auto, con los brazos formando una cárcel en mis costados, él mira hacia abajo. Sí, joder, soy bajita, le llego a la altura del pecho.

Él está entre mis piernas, no sé cómo se las arreglo, pero lo hizo. Nuestros labios están a punto de tocarse… Mierda. Quiero frotar mis muslos, pero no puedo. Es como si estuviera en una clase de hechizo que me mantiene inmovilizada.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Isabella? —susurra y nuestros labios ya están haciendo un pequeño contacto, el halito que sale de nuestras bocas, a causa del frío, se mezcla.

—Dieciocho. —Miento, casi por auto reflejo.

—Mientes. —Respira y entonces su boca se estrella con la mía, con una pasión arrolladora que casi me deja en shock.

Nuestros labios se mueven en una sincronización increíble, como si nuestras bocas se reconocieran. Me pongo de puntillas y me prendo de su cuello, entierro mis manos en su increíblemente sedoso cabello, él gime en respuesta y toma mis caderas en sus _oh-tan-grandes-y-gloriosas-manos_. Acerco mi lengua a su labio inferior, tentativamente, y eso parece gustarle, porque gime más fuerte y yo lo hago también. Él me da una pequeña embestida y yo doy un grito ahogado. El beso estaba a punto de pasar a otro nivel y entonces… Se separa y yo jadeo, desilusionada.

Desilusión que no dura mucho porque él me mira, con los ojos oscurecidos de pasión y deseo, y entonces me toma fuerte de las caderas, obligando a que yo pegara un pequeño salto y enredara mis piernas en sus caderas. Los dos gemimos por el contacto entre nuestros sexos y entonces, él me sienta en el capo de su auto y vuelve a besarme, más duro y profundo, me recuesta en el auto mientras me acaricia los muslos, las piernas, las caderas y, a veces, los senos.

¡Oh! Jo-der. Menudo hombre, nunca conocí a alguien que besara de esa manera, era como si me estuviera follando con los labios y la lengua.

Mi subconsciente y mi chica me miran _guasonas_. Ruedo los ojos mentalmente, ¡dios! No de esa manera.

_Aún._

Edward comienza a separarse y yo ya iba a empezar a protestar, protestas que quedaron en mi lengua y se convirtieron en un:

—Oh. Dios. Mío —gimo, extasiada, siento a Edward sonreír contra mi cuello. Y, de repente, no era suficiente que él me besara y que me tocara, no era suficiente que yo le estuviera agarrando del pelo revolviéndoselo más si es posible. Yo quería más…

Comienzo a tocar su pecho, el gime. Duro. Entonces meto las manos por su costosa gabardina y llego a su espalda, comienzo a rasguñarla levemente, mientras él devora mi cuello, dejando lametones y besos, y chupando suavemente.

¡Mierda! Iba a tener un orgasmo en cualquier momento, estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones. Abro los ojos y me quedo de piedra en cuanto veo el lado contrario de la calle. Ahí debajo de un árbol está una mujer apoyada despreocupadamente. ¡Coño!

—_Mmm_… Edward —digo suavemente, deslizando mis manos de su espalda hasta hacerlas puños en su musculoso pecho.

—_Umm_, ¿qué? —pregunta, apenas sin despegar sus labios de mi garganta.

—Mira, no me apetece más que pasar a segunda base contigo, pero lo que menos quiero es hacer una escenita por aquí, porque se me está congelando el culo peor que Jack* y tenemos a mi amiga, la _voyeur_, de público. —Comienzo a empujar más duro su pecho.

Cuando dejo de mirar a mi amiga del otro lado de la calle y fijo mi vista en el adonis, noto que él me está mirando en shock.

—¿Qué? —Me siento correctamente—. ¿Tu amiga es una _voyeur_? —pregunta con la mandíbula desencajada y casi al instante siento como su paquete iba bajando. _Sip_, esa era la misma reacción que tenían todas la personas.

—Sí, y una caza fortunas. —Pongo los ojos en blanco—. Es un verdadero dolor de culo cuando se lo propone, pero es mi mejor amiga. —Me encojo de hombros. Él carraspea incómodo.

—Uh, ¿no te asustaste o sí? —Le pregunto ahora yo, incomoda.

—¿Le dices siempre a todo el mundo lo que es tu _amiga_? —Creo que no me escucho.

—Esto… Mmm… Sí, a ella le parece divertido —Él pestañea y de repente comienza a reírse.

—Dios, eres única —dice y me acaricia la mejilla, me siento incómoda, su toque no es sexual, raya la ternura.

_No. Me. Toques. _Sisea mi subconsciente.

Nunca recibí ternura de un hombre, excepto…

Yo siempre soy la que maneja la situación. Es por eso que yo no me acuesto con los hombres de _Old Paul,_ a menos que esté necesitada de dinero o me quiera montar una fiestecilla. Ellos me lastiman. Entonces _yo_ elijo a los que quiero, _yo_ elijo a mis clientes. Porque _yo_ puedo manejarlos.

Pestañeo rápidamente, él me deslumbra y demasiado.

—Umm… Sí, lo que sea. —Le resto importancia, él frunce el ceño y sus ojos destellan con algún sentimiento de enojo.

Baja la mano rápidamente y de repente su postura cambia, se ve más fría, él mismo ahora se ve distante. Joder, me hace recordar a cuando me acuesto con un tipo y luego no hay nada tierno, solo se acomodan, dejan el dinero y luego se van.

_¿Acaso pensaste que él era diferente? Eres una prostituta, cariño._

Se acomoda la ropa y entonces me doy cuenta que no tengo mi chaqueta puesta. Dios, hace un frío de mierda.

—T-tengo que irme. —Las palabras suenan entrecortadas por el castañeo de mis dientes. Edward está serio, él solo asiente y me ayuda a bajar del capo, quiero coger mi cazadora, pero descubro que no está, entonces siento que me voltean correctamente y Edward me ayuda a ponerme la chaqueta, un brazo y luego otro, la deslizó, sus dedos rozan mi cuello. Siento su aliento caliente en mi cuello y luego me planta un húmedo y caliente beso en la parte de atrás de éste. Gimo.

_Madre del amor hermoso._

—Un placer haberte conocido y por si no nos volvemos a ver… Feliz navidad y disfrútala con el afortunado hombre que pase esa noche en tu cama —dice y toma mi mano, me da un corto y sensual beso en el dorso. Lo miro de arriba a abajo. Si él supiera…

—Créeme cariño, el placer fue mío. —Y con eso me doy la vuelta al encuentro de mi amiga, probablemente ella haya conseguido un lugar para dormir. Escucho el motor de su auto rugir, miro por sobre mi hombro y veo que se marcha.

—¿Quién era el pijo?

—Edward —digo simplemente.

—¿Cómo diablos hiciste que se detuviera? Porque al parecer a ese hombre no le importaba el frío que hiciera aquí afuera, te iba a follar de todas formas. ¡Y chica, de todo lo que observé me ha dejado… _Uff_! —exclama mi amiga, abanicándose la cara. Me río.

—Le dije que eras una _voyeur_. —Y comienzo a reír histéricamente.

—¿¡Qué tú hiciste qué!?

—Nena, se me estaba congelando el culo y cuando le dije que eras _voyeur_… ¡Tendrías que ver como se bajó su calentón! —digo entre risas y casi sin respirar. Al final, Rosie termina riendo conmigo.

—Yo, con frío y todo, con ese niño pijo y ese auto, vamos, que no lo dejaba escapar —dice Rose y asiento de acuerdo.

Ese hombre me dio la experiencia más caliente y sensual de mi mierda de vida, aunque probablemente jamás me lo vuelva a ver. Lástima…

Fin del capítulo.

**Hola me presento. Soy María aunque me dicen Majuu.**

**Anteriormente ya había publicado este fanfic bajo el nombre: Born to Die. Pero lo denunciaron. Todavía sigo pensando la razón. Si la persona que lo hizo esta leyendo esto me gustaría que me lo digas al menos por Ibox ;)**

**Agradezco a mi beta pro ayudarme y a mi mejor amiga por darme animos. A mis amigas virtuales también por decirme: Subilo de nuevo y tapales el ***!**

**No tengo fechas de actualización. En cuanto sale el capítulo sale. En mi perfil, dejé el link de mi Facebook personal y el grupo que armé. (Por las dudas)**

**Gracias por leer.**

**_Te dejo mi imaginación, ¿me dejas un review?_**

**_Besos. Grey._**

**Titanic:** Película de drama y romance.

**Jack: **Personaje de la película Titanic, Bella hace alusión de como Jack muere congelado el frio pro dejarle la tabla a Rose para que ella no muera. El personaje es encarando por Leonardo DiCaprio.


	3. Terciopelo, baile y Frank Sinatra

**Beteado por Day Aguilar. Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Life to Die.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer (aunque me presta a Edward por las noches de verano ¿eh, Meyer?). La historia es completamente mía y este Edward pertenece a mí y a Sharon ;). Si quieres publicarla en otro lugar pide permiso y _bla, bla, bla…_**

**_Capítulo 2: Terciopelo, baile y Frank Sinatra._**

_Frank Sinatra – I've Got you under my skin_

_Lana del Rey – Blue Velvet._

—Bella, te lo suplico, por favor. Ayúdame en ésta. —Me pide Rose por… Ya perdí la cuenta.

—No sé Rose, yo quería un descanso. Sabes que sólo tomo dinero de _Old Paul_ por el público, la mayoría del tiempo. —Hago una mueca.

—_Bellita_, por favor, te lo suplico. Necesito ese dinero, _necesitamos_ ese dinero, tengo que comprar esa mierda. —Rosalie está usando la artillería pesada. Me llama _Bellita_ y yo doy un respingo.

—¡Que no me llames así, joder! —chillo bastante enojada.

—_Bellita_, por favor —dice casi sin voz y sin inmutarse por mi chillido. La miro, la miro y la vuelvo a mirar. Mi pobre amiga. Sé que estaba tratando de dejar la cocaína. Lo estaba haciendo bien, pero fechas, desgraciadamente, horribles se acercan para nosotras y eso la pone nerviosa, ansiosa e insoportable como la mierda. Suspiro resignada.

—¿Cómo dijiste que era esa mierda? Y no me vuelvas a llamar _Bellita. —_Le siseo cabreada.

—Ok, _Isabella _—dice remarcando mi nombre.

—Escúpelo, maldición. —Rosie rueda los ojos.

—Es una fiesta de pijos que se calientan por putas de barrio. —Abro la boca sorprendida.

—¿Y pretendes que vaya vestida de puta mientras ellos están vestidos de esmoquin? —Oh, no. Oh, no. Eso sí que no.

—Claro que no _B_. Nos van a proveer ropa de pijos también. —Una emoción oscura pasa por el rostro de Rose.

—¿Estás segura Rosie? —Me acerco a ella y le rodeo los hombros.

—Mierda, sí. Es mucha pasta.

—¿De cuánto hablamos? —Entrecierro los ojos.

—Por cada chica dos mil dólares, baile, y tres mil cada cliente —dice Rosalie. Abro la boca impresionada.

¡SANTA MIERDA!

¡Eso es la bomba!

—¡Maldita seas Rose! ¡Debiste decírmelo antes! —chillo eufórica. Rose ríe.

—Mierda Bella, si hubiese sabido que te ibas a poner así por el dinero, te hubiese dicho el precio antes.

—¿A qué hora dijiste que teníamos que ir?

—A las seis, para prepararnos. Déjame hacer un llamado. —Y Rose, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, sacó un moderno teléfono celular, tocó la pantalla y se lo pegó en el oído.

_¿En dónde mierda lo consiguió?_

—Señor Cullen, acepto. Ya sabe dónde ir a buscarnos. —Rosalie sonríe como una loca.

»Sí… Ella aceptó también —dice y me da una ojeada. Me ve muy pendiente de ella—. Estaremos ahí a tiempo. —Sonríe con esa sonrisa de: _¡Quiero sexo cariño, y del bueno!_

—¡Señor Cullen! —¿Reprende? Ella ríe seductoramente y corta.

—¡Señor Cullen! —Me burlo de ella, haciendo una ridícula voz y una mueca.

—¡Cállate, perra!

—¿Tienes un nuevo chulo, Rose?

—¡_Izzy_!

—Ya digo, perdí a mi mejor amiga…

—¡_B_!

—¡Y me abandonara por joyas y celulares! —digo dramáticamente y Rose se echa a correr detrás de mí, por la, más o menos, digna habitación del _hotel_.

Caemos en la cama riendo, ella encima de mí.

—Eso no es cierto, jamás te abandonaré. Somos hermanas, ¿recuerdas? —Pone su dedo meñique en forma de promesa.

—Hermanas de sangre —digo y, enredando mi meñique con el suyo, damos un tirón.

Sólo espero que esta promesa prevalezca por siempre…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Son las cuatro y media de la tarde, el tal _Señor Cullen_ había llamado al mediodía. Rosie y yo estamos mirando televisión. Mi mejor amiga me daba miradas por el rabillo y yo fingía que no me daba cuenta.

Una mirada. Otra mirada. Otra, otra y otra…

—Vale, escúpelo, Rosie.

—¿Cómo diablos conociste a Edward Hothell(1)?

—¿Hothell? ¿Es enserio, Rosalie? ¿No se te ocurrió algo más original? —Rose se encogió de hombros.

—No puedes negar que es caliente. Entonces…

—Me trate de llevar su _Vanquish._ —Me rio con el recuerdo y mi amiga se queda con la mandíbula colgando.

—¿¡Un _Vanquish_!? ¿¡UN PUTO ASTON MARTIN!? —Rio de nuevo y asiento.

Rosie silba de admiración.

—Chica, tú siempre buscas lo bueno…

—Y, hablando de lo bueno, ¿cómo se llama el _Señor Cullen_? —Levanto y bajo las cejas en un gesto lascivo. Rosie sonríe y me da un puñetazo juguetón.

—Emmett —contesta simplemente, devolviéndome la jugada. Ella no contará nada.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Emmett resultó ser un hombre robusto, pelo negro, corto y rizado. Viste de diseñador y me agradaría si no me estuviera evaluando como un pedazo de carne. Aunque, técnicamente, lo soy.

—Hombre, enserio, basta de tanta miradita, que aquí yo sólo vine porque Rosie me lo pidió. —Emmett comienza a reír estruendosamente, tiene una risa vibrante y contagiosa.

—¿Te llama Rosie y yo no puedo? —Hace pucheros mientras que Rose lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Sí, tú no puedes. Ella sí. Se acabó. —¿De qué rayos hablan? Miro impaciente a Rosie. No me gusta estar aquí, toda la casa es muy lujosa y me siento incómoda con mis jeans desgastados, mi camiseta extra grande y mis converse celestes.

Rose me mira y sabe que me la cobraré.

—Entonces… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —Rosie se cruza de brazos, logrando que sus pechos se realcen por encima de su pequeña blusa, y le sonríe seductoramente. ¡Cristo! A Emmett sólo le falta babear.

Rosie chasquea los dedos y Emmett se sobresalta.

—S-Sí, por aquí damas —dice y ofrece una sonrisa que… Sacudo la cabeza. _¡Dios! Ese hombre hizo mella en mí_.

Nos dirige a través de la mansión por unas elegantes escaleras redondeadas de mármol y subimos por ellas, dejando atrás el ostentoso vestíbulo.

Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, nos lleva por un pasillo hasta la última habitación.

—Señoritas… —dice con galantería y me dan ganas de patearlo. Emmett quiere follarse a Rosie y cree que con esa mierda va a ganarla. Por Cristo, si no tuvimos suficientes hombres que quieren hacer la misma jugada. Es tan… Usado.

Nos da paso a una gran y ostentosa habitación.

Techos altos, decoración dorada, marrón y beige. ¡Por Cristo! Hasta tiene otra sala. Parece más un departamento que un cuarto.

Rose y yo ignoramos la primera sala y nos dirigimos a la habitación. Cuando entramos sé que Rosie se quedó con la boca tan abierta como yo.

Esto parece más la habitación de un rey que un cuarto normal.

Las paredes son de color hueso, excepto de la mitad para abajo, esa zona está cubierta por un empapelado con diferentes tipos de flores y una exquisita filigrana de oro. Los techos son increíbles, tienen dibujos bíblicos y ángeles. Parece la casa de _Mr. Darcy(2)._ El suelo es de una hermosa y rica madera lustrada, color beige, y tiene grandes alfombras persas. Las paredes están exquisitamente decoradas con cuadros y espejos, y sus marcos son del color del bronce.

Y la cama, ¡joder! En esa cama fácilmente cabrían cuatro personas y aún así tendríamos espacio para seguir moviéndonos a nuestro antojo. Tiene un gran cabecero forjado en hierro con figuras de rosas, también se alzan cuatro magníficos postes, también de hierro, de color blanco. Tiene más almohadas de las que puedo contar con la vista. Y un increíble y esponjoso edredón dorado.

Rosie silbó.

—Vaya, es una gran cama —comenta mi amiga y, por el rabillo del ojo, veo a Emmett tragar duro. Quiero reír. Rosie sabe cómo jugar con la mente de un hombre.

—Oh, sí. Me pregunto, ¿cuántas personas cabrían en esa enorme cama? —Suspiro teatralmente siguiendo el juego. Rose se acerca a la cama lentamente, haciendo que su zapatos falsos de diseñador —Que compramos en un _Wal-Mart_— resonaran con cada paso que daba en el inmaculado suelo.

—Creo que unas cuatro o algo así… Tal vez más. —Su voz suena distraída mientras acaricia el agradable edredón.

Entonces, Emmett se atragantó, tosió y se puso rojo. El señor _prometo-darte-el-mejor-sexo-de-tu-vida_, tiene vergüenza.

Probablemente Rosie controle la "_relación_" que lleven. Niego con la cabeza. Rose es demasiado dominante. Frunzo el ceño. A ella le irían bien los látigos y toda esa mierda. Me estremezco. ¡Jesús! Imaginar a mi amiga y al grandote en plan amo y sumisa no es muy bueno.

—¿Y tú que estás pensando? —Rose interrumpe toda su coquetería con Emmett. Seguro la cara que puse no fue muy buena y eso alertó a mi amiga. ¡Mierda! ¿Siempre voy a perderme en sus conversaciones?

— Sí, sí… Sólo estaba… —Sacudo la cabeza y ella, entendiéndome perfectamente, se encoge de hombros y vuelve a prestarle atención a Emmett, cruzando sus brazos otra vez para mostrarle, generosamente, su escote, consiguiendo que él babee por ella.

Niego para mí misma conteniendo una sonrisa, no lo culpo, Rosalie es escultural. No hace mucho tiempo comenzamos esta nueva vida de mierda. Pero decidimos cambiar absolutamente todo.

Por ejemplo: Rosie se tiñó el cabello de castaño y se hizo un profundo bronceado. Su piel ahora es morena y hacía resaltar sus preciosos ojos avellana claro. Rosalie es una mujer curvilínea, culpa de su niñez. Cuando tenía once años, parecía una niña de trece, ya que se desarrolló rápidamente, haciendo que las hormonas hagan de la suyas. Rosie tenía un pequeño, proveniente, estómago. Nada que un buen gimnasio no pudiera quitar.

Sin embargo, Rosie cambió completamente a la edad de los catorce. Todo su estómago estaba desapareciendo y sólo quedaba una leve redondez, redondez que hoy ya no estaba, pero aún quedaban secuelas de su anterior cuerpo, como, por ejemplo, su espalda. Ella hoy por hoy es perfectamente bella, con esas piernas de infarto que posee, su pequeña cintura y las bonitas, y provenientes, caderas.

En ese entonces, Rosalie me odiaba, pero pude notar el cambio en algún lugar que nos encontrábamos. Sin embargo, establecimos un tipo de vínculo en una situación…_ Peculiar._ No fue necesario decir que "Ahora somos las mejores amigas", sólo nos llamamos así en el momento adecuado.

Mientras que Rosie había cambiado su cabello y piel, yo lo hice con el cabello y los ojos. Sólo cogí una tijera y lo corté, Rose me tiñó el cabello de rubio (Aunque como mi cabello era castaño rojizo, quedo algo así como un _rubio rojizo_). Y mis ojos ahora son de un electrizante color verde, que me recuerdan a mi madre. Lentes de contacto, claro.

Paseo por la habitación mientras Rose coquetea descaradamente con Emmett. Frunzo el ceño. _Es demasiado grande_.

Mi subconsciente chasquea. _No te quejes. _

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sin ver estos lujos? Vagabundeo por la habitación y, entonces, me encuentro con unas grandes y altas puertas que se confunden con la pared. Mis manos pican de la curiosidad, pero esto no es mío. Aunque extrañamente me siento como en casa.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto, lo bastante alto como para que me escuchen los dos. Si no es que a mis espaldas decidieron tener sexo silencioso. Me estremezco. _¡Argh! Asqueroso_.

El grandote carraspea y lo siento como la señal de que puedo darme la vuelta. Lo hago.

Rosalie tiene una sonrisa de suficiencia que yo ya conozco. ¡Ella es una verdadera hija del diablo! ¡Pobre Emmett!

—Es su guardarropa, señoritas. Siéntanse libres de escoger el vestido que quieran. —Con eso, Emmett Cullen inició su retirada, pero se detuvo abruptamente—. Olvidé decirlo, los colores que predominan en la fiesta para las damas son: plata, azul y dorado. Y traten de usar… Terciopelo —ronroneó lo último y miró a Rose sugestivamente.

_¡Ugh! No quería saber, muchas gracias. _

Hago una mueca de desagrado, al igual que mi subconsciente. Emmett ríe estruendosamente ante mi cara y se va dando un portazo.

Cuando nos quedamos en paz, Rose suspira, totalmente encandilada por el grandote.

—Entonces… ¿Por dónde comenzamos? —dice Rose y abre las grandes puertas del gran armario.

_Oh, mi…_

Es enorme, casi otra mitad de la habitación. Rose y yo chillamos como locas.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

—¡_Auch_! ¿Qué coño me estás metiendo en la cabeza? —Miro por el espejo y veo a Rosalie rodar los ojos. Acomodar, girar, tirones, tirones más fuertes…

—¡Rosalie! —Le chillo.

—¡Joder, Bella! Eres un bebé llorón.

—¡Que te follen! —Espeto y miro hacia el espejo, dando mi mejor mirada del tigre. Rosie ríe.

—Ya quisiera yo. —Y continua riendo, luego para abruptamente y me golpea realmente fuerte en el brazo.

—¡Esa es mi línea! —Ahora es mi turno de reír. Entonces, ella tira de mi cabello fuertemente con esas pinzas del infierno.

—¡Perra!

—Púdrete.

—Púdrete tú.

—Lo haría, pero antes tengo que acostarme con _Don Cañón_.

—¿Don Cañón? ¿Es enserio, Rose? —Enarco una ceja y ella se sonroja, apenas algo de color en sus mejillas. ¡Cristo! No tiene imaginación.

_Como si fuera que tú sí. _Mi subconsciente niega con la cabeza y continúa su lectura.

—Listo, ya está. ¡Quejica! —Y con esas palabras siento paz. Rose me ayuda a pararme y me dirige hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo. Me quedo con la boca abierta. Aunque… Frunzo el ceño. No estoy segura de haber vuelto a mi color natural. Ahora tenía el cabello castaño, con mis infaltables reflejos más claros. Parecían rojos cuando estaba bajo los rayos del sol.

Sonrío y pestañeo, deslumbrada hacia la _mujer_ que está frente a mí. Porque realmente ella es una mujer y no una niña.

Llevo un hermoso vestido de terciopelo azul, con algunas formas asimétricas de color negro. El vestido llega hasta el suelo y tiene una gran abertura en la pierna derecha, que deja ver mis sandalias negras, con unos generosos tacos. Tiene toda la espalda descubierta, excepto por un pedazo de tela azul, cortado como si fuera la parte de arriba de un triángulo. Observo mi rostro, no está completamente lleno de maquillaje, sólo lo justo y necesario. Ojos perfectamente delineados de negro, mascara de pestañas y algo de sombreado. Mis labios apenas con un toque de rojo y _gloss_. El cambio está en el cabello, es un pequeño recogido en la parte baja de mi nuca, algo desenfadado, y algunos rizos que caen alrededor de mi rostro, enmarcándolo y haciendo resaltar mis pómulos. ¡Mierda! Debía reconocerlo, estaba deslumbrante.

Pero nada a comparación con la mujer que está detrás de mí, sonriendo completamente complacida consigo misma. Yo no era nada. Rose está enfundada en un hermoso vestido plateado, que brilla con las bajas luces de la habitación, mientras se ata en el cuello una fina tira. Tiene un gran escote que llega a tres dedos antes de su ombligo y deja media espalda descubierta. Su cabello está totalmente lacio, haciendo que sus mechas californianas resalten. ¡Esto es absurdo! ¿Qué importaba arreglarme si Rose estaba alrededor? Daban ganas de llorar.

—Alto ahí, cariño. Sé que soy hermosa. —Sonríe arrogante—. Pero obviamente tú no te ves con claridad. —Frunce el ceño, bastante enojada.

—Vale, vale. —Levanto las manos en rendición y Rose sonríe complacida, otra vez.

Rosie abre la puerta y comienza a caminar, yo, totalmente nerviosa e incómoda, la sigo. Los acordes de una canción comienzan a sonar, la reconozco, es de _Frank Sinatra_. Una de mis favoritas.

Comenzamos a bajar los escalones. Mientras más lo hacemos, tenemos mejor vista del exquisito salón. Es como si hubiese sido redecorado. No hay ningún sofá. Parece un verdadero salón de baile. Toda la decoración es plateada y dorada, con algunos toques de azul. Los mozos se mueven en perfecta sincronización, llevando bebidas, desde vinos, hasta todo tipo de licores.

Sé que atrajimos las miradas de los hombres, pero, en serio, realmente no quiero saberlo. Conozco a estos tipos, sé reconocerlos. Tengo que soportar sus asquerosos toques cuando bailo, o cuando recién comenzaba en esta ciudad y estuve obligada, por la falta de dinero, a acostarme con ellos. Asqueroso en verdad.

_Podrías haberte quedado en dónde estabas. Ahí eras miserable pero estabas protegida. _Mi subconsciente por alguna razón ha explotado y me mira severamente con las manos en la cadera.

Ruedo los ojos. Rose me da un "leve" codazo para que salga de mis ensoñaciones. Pestañeo y sonrío encantadoramente, tal como me enseñaron. Mi sonrisa se vuelve irónica por un momento, pero luego vuelve a la normalidad. Miro hacia mi amiga, que tiene una sonrisa coqueta en los labios, sus ojos me hacen preguntas. Disimulando, me inclino hacia ella, como si estuviéramos charlando amenamente y, sin perder mi sonrisa, susurro entre dientes un escueto:

—Estoy bien. —En su frente pasa un fantasma de un ceño fruncido y quiere replicar, cuando un muy elegante Emmett acapara la atención de mi hermosa y deslumbrante amiga.

—Rose estás deslumbrante —dice Emmett con una gran apreciación carnal, pero con algo más… Que no supe definir.

Él agarra su mano delicadamente y la besa mirándola a los ojos. Un movimiento más viejo que el mismo mundo. La sonrisa de Rosalie no podría brillar más. Oh, sí. Rosalie ama los halagos y más si son por su gran belleza. Tiene un ego de puta madre.

—Bueno, Emmett, una chica luce bien siempre con un lindo vestido y unos lindos diamantes. —Ella toca los impresionantes diamantes que tiene colgados del cuello. Ruedo los ojos. Mientras ella eligió lo más ostentoso, yo sólo elegí un juego de pulseras de ambas muñecas, con joyas del color del ónix. Aunque parecían más muñequeras que otra cosa. No importaba, realmente las amaba.

Emmett ríe por algo que mi amiga le susurra en el oído y, aunque él pretende que su risa sea baja, es imposible, la risa de Emmett es atronadora.

—Isabella, te vez maravillosa —dice Emmett, al fin prestándome atención. Toma mi mano y hace lo mismo que hizo con Rose, sólo que su gesto no tiene ninguna intención "mala", porque si así fuera, realmente lo golpearía en las pelotas. Tengo la suficiente confianza y fuerza.

Una nueva canción comienza y Emmett me sonríe, sus hoyuelos se marcan dándole un aire infantil, tira de Rose y yo la miro con pánico.

_Rose… No. Me. Dejes. _

Ella sólo me mira risueña, pero con las disculpas marcadas en sus hermosos rasgos. Mientras ellos se aleja, me encojo de hombros, resignada, y comienzo a mirar a los invitados. Entonces soy consciente de que hay más mujeres… Y las conozco. Algunas son compañeras y otras son de otros bar. Algunas están ocupadas bailando y otras sentadas en los regazos de esos desagradables hombres. Enserio, hay tipos que podrían ser mis abuelos. Me estremezco.

_Asqueroso. _Jesús, solo hay mujeres de _servicio_.

Un mozo pasa con copas de vino y no pierdo el tiempo, tomo una. La bebida pasa rápido por mi garganta y me deja un increíble frescor. Delicioso. Dejo la copa en la mesa más cercana. Continúo observando y mi mirada se detiene en el bar, no por las personas o los tipos que me miran lascivamente, pasando sus asquerosas lenguas por los labios. No. Si no, por el atractivo hombre que está coqueteando con una mujer, los celos corren por mi cuerpo y explotan como un volcán dentro de mí.

_¿Por qué estoy celosa? Sólo nos besamos._

Camino con mi mirada fija en él, pero soy interrumpida por un tipo de unos cuarenta años.

—Preciosa, ¿me concedes un baile? —Y, sin tiempo de negarme, él me toma de la mano y me dirige hacia la pista de baile. Es entonces que conecto mis ojos con ese par de penetrantes ojos verdes. ¡Jo-der!

El tipo comienza a bailar conmigo y yo me dejo dirigir. En cuanto me da una vuelta pierdo de vista la barra, pero rápidamente la vuelvo a enfocar, él ya no está. La desilusión hace mella en mí. Niego con la cabeza, estoy imaginando cosas, me estoy volviendo loca.

Mi subconsciente asiente con lastima. El tipo para de bailar.

—Ey, cachorrita, ¿estás bien? —¡Ugh! No puedo creer que en serio haya dicho eso. Asiento y le doy mi mejor sonrisa, el cuarentón me da una sonrisa más grande. Continuamos bailando y esta vez me uno a la diversión. Cuando la canción está a punto de acabar él me da una vuelta y luego me pega a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué te parece si pasamos a un lugar más privado? ¿Eh, conejita? —Y con esas palabras pasa lascivamente su asquerosa lengua por sus labios.

—No lo creo, amigo. —Sus ojos se hacen más fríos y afilados, el pánico comienza a subirme a la cabeza.

—Tú sólo eres una _putita, _eres _mi putita_ y vas hacer lo que yo quiera. —Amenaza y, sutil, pero fuerte, aprieta mi muñeca.

_Oh, hombre. Realmente no has dicho que soy tu puta. _Mi chica interior está vestida de gladiadora y quiere dar lucha. No me importa hacer una escena, realmente.

—Suéltame. —Le siseo entre dientes.

—No. —dice y agarra mi cintura fuertemente. ¡Oh dios! Mañana tendré un cardenal. Oh dios, oh dios, no otra vez, no otra vez. Voy a golpear duro y rápido.

—Randall, creo que la señorita ha dicho que la sueltes. —Una aterciopelada pero filosa voz, como el hielo astillándose, interrumpe mi intento de defenderme. Levanto la vista y mi aliento se atora. Él está realmente impresionante en su traje de diseñador y su corbata azul que combina con mi vestido. Su barba está más corta que la última vez.

_¿Cómo un hombre puede lucir así?_ Mi chica traviesa despierta después de una larga siesta

—S-señor… —Oh, oh. El tipo está tartamudeando. ¿Le tiene miedo?

—No quiero verte de nuevo cerca de la señorita Swan, jamás —dice las palabras lenta y calmadamente, pero con un trasfondo de amenaza. Santa mierda, hasta yo me asusté. Randall prácticamente se va volando y cuando me doy cuenta, estoy en sus brazos, bailando al son de _Frank Sinatra._ La reconozco, es una de mis favoritas: _I've got you under my skin…_

Él se mueve de una forma tan grácil que realmente parece que yo también me muevo de esa forma.

—_I've got you under my skin__, I'd tried so not to give in I said to myself:  
this affair never will go so well.(3) —_Esto es tan confuso; hace un momento tenía a un hombre a punto de arrastrarme hacia quién diablos sabe dónde, luego, llega un hombre, más caliente que el mismo infierno, a salvar el día. Me toma en sus brazos y comenzamos a bailar, me susurra esas palabras tan… Perfectas, y lo único que puedo hacer, es levantar la vista y observarlo, totalmente embelesada, mientras él me sonríe suavemente.

—Hola, Isabella —susurra en mi oído, provocando que su aliento choque contra mi piel.

Yo sólo puedo decir:—Hola. —Jadeo, su cuerpo tiembla por la risa. Continúa bailando conmigo y cantándome al oído. Esto es… Romántico. Él salvándome de ese tipo, es como un caballero y luego diciéndole… Paro de bailar y él me mira extrañado.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Él pestañea sorprendido, pero luego lo recompone por una máscara de relajado.

—Tú me lo dijiste la otra noche, gatita. ¿O acaso ya no lo recuerdas? —Hace ademán para tomar mi mano, pero yo rápidamente la escondo detrás de mi espalda.

—Mi apellido. ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? —Y entonces, los instrumentos comienzan a sonar espectacularmente, el rostro de Edward se ve más oscuro y frío.

—Estás haciendo una escena —sisea, pestañeo y miro nerviosa a mi alrededor, es cierto. ¡Mierda!

Accedo, titubeante, y él, con algo de fuerza, toma mi mano y coloca la suya en mi cintura, desplaza su mano hacia mi espalda baja y aprieta sus yemas en ese sitio, haciéndolo algo doloroso. Sonríe encantadoramente hacia mí, pero por sus ojos veo que está fingiendo. Sus orbes esmeraldas se han convertido en un frío azul como el hielo.

_Cuan apropiado. _El amargo pensamiento pasa por mi mente, le echo la culpa a mi subconsciente.

La canción cambia a una más lenta, nada apropiada por cómo están los humores. Es una mujer que tiene una voz tan envolvente… Ella canta sobre una mujer que lleva terciopelo azul y me sonrojo.

_¿¡Que mierda!? _

El cambio nos obliga a mí y a Edward a estar más pegados. Y mientras sé que, por fuera, parecemos una pareja, ambos sabemos que no es así.

—En primera: odio, _detesto_, que una mujer me haga una escena. —Me estremezco por el tono tan filoso que está usando conmigo—. Segundo: no es una casualidad que estés aquí… _gatita. _—Suaviza su tono y me sonríe seductoramente, y yo, como una estúpida, vuelvo a sonrojarme. Su sonrisa es más grande al ver mi reacción.

¡Oh, Jesús! Esto no puede estar pasándome. Retengo las ganas de separarme de sus brazos y comenzar a pasar las palmas de mis manos por mis mejillas, gritando: _¡No me estoy sonrojando! ¡No lo estoy haciendo!_

—Te ves jodidamente adorable —comenta en mi oído.

—Idiota —mascullo y el ríe. Acomoda su brazo de forma que ahora rodea mi cintura, obligándome a poner mis manos en su cuello para mantener el equilibrio.

Siento la electricidad entre nosotros, es como una corriente eléctrica que me recorre el cuerpo. Mi respiración se hace pesada hasta casi convertirse en jadeos, estamos tan cerca, tan jodidamente cerca. Paramos de bailar, Edward me pregunta con la mirada y yo lo único que puedo hacer es darle un jalón a la parte baja de su cabello y luego empujarlo hacia mí. Entonces nuestros labios se encuentran y todo es explosivo, eléctrico y puro deseo carnal. ¿Es posible desear tanto a un hombre? Bueno, yo lo hago y de una forma que debería ser ilegal.

Demándenme.

El chupa mi labio inferior y gimo. ¡Oh dios! Se siente tan bien gemir. Enredo mis dedos en su jodido, perfecto cabello y le doy un tirón a sus hebras, él hace un sonido que viene desde lo más profundo de su garganta, mitad gemido, mitad gruñido. Abro más mi boca dándole acceso y nuestras lenguas comienzan a danzar completamente sincronizadas. ¡Cristo! Comienzo a ser consciente de algo duro presionando mi estómago. Es su erección.

Edward comienza a bajar la intensidad del beso y yo protesto con un… ¿Maullido? Edward se separa del todo y su cuerpo comienza a temblar por la risa baja.

Mi chica traviesa me mira como si fuera el gato que se comió el canario, y mi subconsciente niega con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que yo haya hecho eso.

—Tranquila, gatita salvaje —dice. Se inclina para pasar sus labios suavemente por mi mejilla y, como si fuera un movimiento casual, me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, yo jadeo y lo golpeo con la palma abierta en el hombro. El aire escapa silbante de su boca y sé que está apretando sus labios para no reír.

Sólo quería sugerir ir a un lugar más… Privado. —No puedo negarme. Incapaz de hablar, sólo me separo un poco para mirar sus ojos y asentir mientras me muerdo el labio. Su expresión se oscurece a una más carnal, más peligrosa y siento la humedad en la pequeña braga que llevo debajo del costoso vestido. Deja un casto beso en mis labios y toma mi mano para que la enrede con su brazo.

_¡Oh dios, oh dios! ¡Voy a tener sexo con el hombre más caliente de toda mi vida!_

Pero no alcanzamos a pisar el primer escalón cuando un muy temeroso Randall llega.

—Señor Cullen, el señor Smith quiere hablar con usted. —Edward asiente imperceptiblemente y Randall desaparece. Pongo los ojos en blanco, sólo le faltaba orinarse en los pantalones. Edward gruñe hacia mí.

—Lo siento, nena. Volveré en unos minutos, quédate por aquí y cuida que ningún hombre te toque —dice y me sorprende dándome un pasional beso, se retira antes de que tenga tiempo de responderle. Pestañeo deslumbrada y lo veo subir las escaleras, dos segundos después, veo como cuatro hombres suben detrás de él, entre ellos Randall.

¡_Uauuu_! ¡Qué hombre! ¡Que boca! ¡Que lengua!

_Y casi tienes el premio mayor, gatita._ Mi subconsciente me mira burlón, mientras sostiene un vaso del más caro vino y lo balancea en su mano. Mientras que mi chica sólo me mira sonriente, tranquilizándome, pero frustrada. Como yo.

Comienzo a pasar la vista por el salón y vuelve a sorprenderme cuánto dinero han derrochado en esta fiesta, pero algo es… Molesto. Veo a un grupo de hombres mirándome sin ningún pudor y prácticamente desnudándome.

Bien, hora de la retirada. Me doy media vuelta y prácticamente salto en cada escalón. Cuando llego a salvo al oscuro pasillo, comienzo a caminar tranquilamente en dirección a la habitación asignada hace unas horas.

¡Mierda! Estoy tan acostumbrada al brillo de las luces de abajo que es casi imposible ver algo aquí. Unos gritos me llaman la atención, en especial por la voz de Edward. Me pego contra una puerta cerca de la habitación continua y escucho las furiosas voces dentro.

—¿¡Cómo mierda ocurrió!? —ruge Edward.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Maldición! —replica otro hombre en el mismo tono y su voz se me hace conocida.

—¿¡Cómo que no lo sabes, maldita sea!? ¡Teníamos los putos establos controlados! ¿Sólo se las robaron, así como si nada?

—Durmieron al personal, Cullen. —Mascullan. ¿Cullen? ¿Edward es hermano de Emmett?

—¡Maldita seas, hombre! ¡No sirves para una mierda!

—Edward, no me hables en ese tono…

—¡TE HABLO COMO SE ME DE LA PUTA GANA! —Me sobresalto por el tono de su voz. La otra persona no contesta.

—¡VETE! ¡VETE, MALDITA SEA! —Y, en ese momento, la puerta se abre con brusquedad. Reacciono a tiempo y entro en la puerta a la cual estaba pegada. Por los gritos y los pasos apresurados, no se dieron cuenta de mi sobresalto y el abrir de la puerta.

Escucho al _Señor Smith,_ y posiblemente a sus hombres, irse. Cuento hasta cinco y antes de cometer la estupidez de abrir la puerta, la oficina de al lado se abre bruscamente y escucho a los hombres de Edward irse y a él también. Cuento cinco segundos más y luego abro la puerta los más silenciosa posible.

Mientras termino de hacer mi camino hacia la habitación, pienso en la conversación que había escuchado.

¿Establos? Está claro que Edward no hacía algo legal. Vamos, que eso lo confirmo con que él esté presente en esta fiesta. ¿Se dedicaba a estafar personas en carreras de caballos? Aunque eso no explicaba la gran fiesta. Tal vez Emmett era quien se encargaba de la mierda pesada…

Oh, mi pobre amiga. ¿Con qué hombre se ha metido ahora?

Abro la puerta con los pensamientos dándome vueltas, pero al caminar hacia donde está la cama me arrepiento.

Emmett.

Rosalie.

Juntos.

Ella sobre él, besándose de una manera bastante… Caliente. Al menos están vestidos.

—¡Mierda! —Me quejo en voz alta, haciendo que ellos se separen jadeando y me miren, los dos ríen en perfecta sincronía, tanto que me asustó como la mierda.

¡Vale! Me marcho, me marcho —digo apresurada y me voy tan rápido como me permiten mis zapatos, mientras ellos ríen a mandíbula batiente, lo último que escucho es un golpe contra la piel, un gemido masculino y labios chocándose.

¡_Ugh_! Asqueroso.

Aún sigo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza cuando soy encerrada y varios alientos asquerosos me respiran en el rostro. Miro totalmente aterrada el lugar, ya no es oscuro, es más claro, y veo a un grupo de cinco hombres totalmente ebrios de unos cuarenta y pico de años, tal vez cincuenta. El más joven es quien me tiene apresada.

—Eres una calienta pollas, culo apretado. —Comienza a decir y sus amigos le secundan con risas. Las náuseas vuelven con fuerza.

—Suéltame. —Ordeno. Ellos ríen. Uno de los tipos toca mi muslo y la boca se me seca. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Esto va enserio.

—Suéltenme —chillo. Lagrimas llenan mis ojos.

Mi chica traviesa ha desaparecido y mi subconsciente ha perdido toda burla posible, se para de su sillón, totalmente alarmada.

—Vamos muñequita, suplica, que a mí y a mis amigos nos encanta. — Suelta su aliento asquerosamente en mi boca. Es repugnante, están totalmente borrachos.

_Oh no, hombre. Tú no arruinarás el recuerdo de esta noche._ Les sonrío suavemente y ellos también lo hacen, entonces, lo pateo en su parte sensible. Tal como me enseñó Marie: rápido, fuerte y eficiente.

—¡Maldita perra! —gruñe. Levanta la mano, doy un grito ahogado y cierro los ojos, esperando el golpe que jamás llega. Abro lentamente los ojos y veo a un imponente Edward Cullen sosteniendo la mano de ese viejo, en un agarre doloroso.

Mi subconsciente cae de culo por el susto.

—No se les ocurra ponerle un dedo encima —dice y le suelta la mano. Los cinco hombres lo miran aterrados.

—Cullen —dice secamente el que intentó golpearme, todo rastro de embriaguez se esfumó de él.

—Vulturi. —Saluda también secamente y mi mundo se detiene.

_ ¡Oh, joder! No ese apellido._

—No sabía que Scarlet era tu nueva chica —dice y se atreve a darme una mirada lasciva, transporto rápidamente la vista a Edward, mira impasible a Vulturi. Pestañea y me da una mirada de confusión ante el nombre.

—¿Scarlet? —pregunta suavemente, comienzo a negar y doy un paso hacia él, pero Vulturi se mete.

—Oh, sí, hombre, deberías ver como esas curvas se mueven en _Old Paul._ —Comparte felizmente, mientras que los otros cuatros se mantienen al margen. Veo a Edward apretar la mandíbula.

—Bueno, ahora estas curvas son mías —contesta Edward con un trasfondo amenazante, me tira, de mi mano, contra su cuerpo y me rodea con un brazo apretadamente, haciendo que apoye mis palmas en su pecho. Antes de que lo registre, me da un azote en el trasero.

Doy un grito ahogado y Edward sonríe arrogante. Oh sí, yo conozco esa sonrisa, es la misma sonrisa con la cual lo conocí, la del mujeriego hijo de puta del año. El rostro del viejo Vulturi se oscurece, sonríe tan fríamente que da miedo, me acomodo mejor en el cuerpo de Edward, apoyo mi mano en su abdomen y la otra la coloco en su espalda, retorciendo el saco con mi mano.

—Lo entiendo, mis amigos y yo lo entendemos. —Vulturi retrocede lentamente, levantando las manos en son de paz—. Hora de irnos, caballeros. —Informa y todos se van tambaleantes, no los perdemos de vista hasta que llegan al principio del pasillo y comienzan a bajar las escaleras.

—Edward… —Alcanzo a decir, pero sólo quedo en eso, alcanzar, porque soy arrastrada por un agarre bastante fuerte en mí brazo hacia la puerta más cercana, su oficina.

_A este paso para mañana terminaré morada._

Abre la puerta y la cierra violentamente, me deja, creo yo, en el centro de la oscura habitación, enciende una luz baja, pestañeo por el repentino brillo. No tengo tiempo de observar la decoración, porque mi atención se encuentra ocupada por el caliente hombre que está cerrando la puerta con pestillo y luego me observa.

Él me mira como un como un cazador a su presa, y su presa soy yo. Se me seca la boca y todo en mi interior es líquido, mis bragas comienzan a sufrir. Pobrecillas.

Se va acercando, paso a paso, tomándose su tiempo y yo sólo puedo seguirlo con la mirada, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo. Mientras más se acerca, me doy cuenta de la expresión de su rostro. Él está enojado.

¡Mierda!

Entonces, cuanto más se acerca, yo me alejo y choco contra la pared.

—Te dije que enseguida regresaba, te dije que te quedaras cerca y que ningún hombre te tocara —sisea cabreado. Trago pesado. Una alerta se dispara en mi cuerpo, pero, extrañamente, este Edward enojado me excita más de la cuenta.

»Pero tú eres terca, y cuando una mujer no hace lo que yo digo, simplemente se van —dice y coloca ambos brazos en la pared, haciendo una cárcel—. Pero tú… Tú, Isabella, tienes algo que me está volviendo loco. —Apoya su frente contra la mía y cierra los ojos.

Respira profundamente, abre los ojos de nuevo, mirándome de una forma tan abrumadora que las rodillas me tiemblan y luego, pone sus manos en mis hombros.

—Cada hombre esta noche, estaba observándote Isabella, y eso me estaba volviendo loco de celos. —Muy lentamente comienza a bajar sus dedos por mis brazos—. En cuanto nuestras miradas conectaron y vi lo maravillosamente hermosa que luces esta noche, me puse duro al instante. —Llega a mis manos, roza con sus dedos los míos, toma mi mano y la apoya suavemente en su entre pierna. Jadeo al notarla y el ríe bajito.

_¡Mierda! Es grande._

—Supe que tenía que hacer algo en cuanto te vi en brazos del cabrón de Randall. —Deja mi mano y comienza a subir nuevamente hacia mis hombros.

_»_Cuando baile contigo, gatita, y luego de ese beso, me dejaste tan duro como ahora. Nunca, jamás, una mujer logro ponerme de esa manera sólo con un beso. —No se queda en los hombros, baja hacia mi pecho, evitando mis senos, gimoteo y lo miro con suplica, en sus ojos brilla levemente la diversión.

Pero seamos sinceros, me pusiste duro en el momento que vi tu humanidad tratando de robarme el coche. —Masajea mi cintura y sube nuevamente, esta vez tocando apenas mis senos. Luego transporta sus manos por mi espalda—. Lo primero que vi es tu delicioso culo —dice y masajea mi trasero, ante eso no puedo evitar gemir.

Eres una criatura totalmente exquisita —murmura sobre mis labios.

—Cállate y bésame, maldición. —Protesto casi en un berrinche.

—Oh, con gusto, gatita. —Se burla y estrella sus labios contra los míos en un beso voraz, que me hace gemir vergonzosamente.

Edward masajea mi trasero aumentando mi excitación y mis manos vuelan a su cabello, tirando de sus hebras, provocando que un sonido de lo más profundo de su garganta salga.

El baja sus manos hacia mi muslo descubierto por el corte del vestido y me sorprende cuando me toma de la otra pierna, haciendo que enrede ambas piernas en su cadera.

Camina hacia la gran mesa de escritorio y me sienta en el borde, comenzamos a frotarnos y sé que es mi perdición.

De esta noche no pasaba.

Yo me aseguraría de eso.

Edward Cullen será mío esta noche.

Fin del capítulo.

**_Hola mis chicas! aqui el segundo capitulo viendo la luz(? espero que les haya gustado en capitulo. _**

**_Primero que todo quiero agredecer a los reviews a las que marcaron favoritos y las que siguen la historia, miles y miles de GRACIAS! _**

**_Creo que ya es bastante obvio lo que le paso a Bella la cosa es que ella le cuente a Edward, falta un tiempo para eso. ¿Porque Bella reacciono asi ante el apellido Vulturi? Pensando y pensando quede en ustedes eligen que pasara al comienzo de capitulo:_**

**_Interrupcion._**

**_Nada de Interrupcion. _**

**_O sucede algo y en medio de la cosas los interrumpen. xD_**

**_ Les voy adelantando que si o si alguien evitara que pasen la noche juntos en una cama. Pero saben, en una oficina puede pasar de todo mientras haya algo plano._**

**_Nos vemos en otro capi chicas! _**

**_¿Yo les doy mi imaginacion me dan un review?_**

**_Besos, Grey._**

**(1) **HotHell: Caliente Infierno.

**(2) ****Mr. Darcy**: Protagonista de Orgullo y prejuicio, obra literaria de Jane Austen. Darcy es conocido por su gran riqueza.

**_(3)I've got you under my skin_****_, I'd tried so not to give in I said to myself:  
this affair never will go so well:_** Te tengo bajo mi piel, he tratado de no ceder y me dije: Este romance no funcionará.


	4. Interrupciones

**Beteado por Day Aguilar. Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Life to Die.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer (Aunque ella me presta a Edward por las noches de verano (¿Eh, Meyer?) La historia es completamente mía y este Edward pertenece a mí y a Sharon ;) Y si quieres publicarla en otro lugar pide permiso y bla, bla, bla…**

**Este fic contiene alto contenido de "malas palabras" Si eres menor ¿¡Qué coño haces leyendo…!? Es broma, yo también soy menor.**

**Capítulo 3: Interrupciones.**

**_Muse – Undisclosed Desires_****.**

_Antes que nada, para no crear confusión, toda la relación de Edward y Bella está basada en el pasado, ya que la historia está ambientada a finales del 2011. Actualmente (2014) Bella se encuentra en un psiquiátrico. Solo era eso, para evitar confusiones. _

**Pasado.**

Edward empuja su lengua más profundo dentro de mi boca, accedo, dándole espacio y en cuanto lo hace, gimo vergonzosamente. Me sonrojo y el muy cabrón se da cuenta, ya que ríe roncamente y continua besándome. ¡Por Cristo! El hombre estaba saqueando de una manera caliente mi boca.

Empujo rápidamente el saco de Edward hasta que cae al suelo y, de manera frenética, comienzo a quitarle la corbata, pero Edward besándome es una gran distracción. Me separo apenas para gruñir, pero él me ignora, en cambio, toma mis manos y las dirige a su cabello. Lo revuelvo y le doy tirones mientras Edward trata de quitar mi vestido, buscando algún cierre o un botón, pero… ¡Oh, joder! Él jamás lo encontraría. Se separa de mí y me mira con ojos frustrados.

—¿Cómo mierda se saca este vestido? —gruñe y muerde mi cuello juguetonamente. Rio apenas, por las cosquillas, y lo escucho jadear.

— No tengo ni una maldita idea. —Edward se separa de mí y me mira sorprendido, pestañea y luego dice:

—¿Qué?

—No sé cómo se sale de este vestido. —Rio nerviosamente. Estoy temblando por sus besos y porque aún lo tengo entre mis piernas, ¿cómo demonios quiere que recuerde como se sale del vestido?

—Creo que tendré que romperlo… —dice. Antes de que llegue a la tira detrás de mi cuello, lo empujo con fuerza. Suelto un grito ahogado y él tropieza, pero recupera el equilibrio rápidamente y su expresión cambia, ya no era caliente y sensual, más bien parecía…

_¡Puta mierda! Que es fácil enojarlo._

_La cagaste otra vez_. Mi chica traviesa hace pucheros como una niña de cinco años.

Me sonrojo y trato de adoptar mi expresión más inocente, pero Edward no se acerca. Me mira con expresión impasible. Me sentiría intimidada si no fuera por su aspecto: su cabello cobrizo es un completo desastre, por mi causa, cada hebra cobriza enredada e hilos de sus cabellos parecen más claros por la tenue luz que desprendía la lámpara. Falta la parte de arriba de su traje y su camisa está totalmente arrugada y fuera del pantalón, su corbata está torcida y el gesto que tiene…

¡Por Cristo! Que alguien me salve de la combustión espontánea que voy a sufrir.

Ese gesto más que asustarme me pone como una moto.

—Es un vestido lindo. —Me excuso con voz de niña pequeña, pero, ni se acercó, ni su expresión cambió. ¡Ole, con el hombre! Así que, hago lo que _Julia Roberts_ en _Pretty Woman _haría. Me desnudo.

Recuerdo como se salía del vestido; por un diminuto botón que tiene detrás del cuello, en cuanto tengo asegurado el botón que voy a desprender, tomo el lazo de mi cabello y los saco a los dos al mismo tiempo. En el momento en que mi vestido cae, deslizándose por mi piel, también lo hace mi cabello. Sacudo este último al mejor estilo Hollywood y los rizos enmarcan mi cara. Puede que tenga un pequeño problema de autoestima pero, joder, se cuándo puedo lucir caliente. Doy un paso fuera del hermoso y caro vestido.

Así que, aquí estoy, desnuda. —A excepción del insulto de bragas de seda color negro y las sandalias—, mordiéndome el labio inferior, ofreciéndome a un hombre. No siento vergüenza, me siento segura. Nunca, jamás, me ofrecí a un hombre de esta manera, de una manera tan sumisa.

Tuve que ofrecer mi cuerpo muchas veces para sobrevivir, mierda, sí, sí que lo hice, pero era cuestión de supervivencia, luego de una ducha se pasaba. Era continuar o morir, es la culpa de vender tu cuerpo. Pero con Edward era diferente, sentía que todo iba a ser diferente de ahora en adelante.

—La carne es débil —murmuro y veo como su expresión se descompone, dando paso a una expresión llena de hambre de sexo.

Le sonrío seductoramente e inclino mi cabeza suavemente hacia un lado. Veo a Edward jadear y luego acercarse nuevamente. Me toma de nuevo por las piernas, me sienta otra vez en la mesa de roble y, luego, me tumba, al tiempo que, con su mano, aleja los papeles que hay en la mesa, haciéndolos volar por la habitación.

Siento a mi chica traviesa gritar: _¡Sí, sí, sí!_ Mientras lanza el puño al aire repetidamente. Mi subconsciente sólo se limita a decirme esto está mal, niega con la cabeza y luego se esfuma.

Nada puede importarme menos, estoy desnuda y tumbada frente al hombre más caliente de la maldita tierra. Me sostengo por mis codos y observo como Edward termina de sacarse la corbata, mientras me mira de una manera que debería ser ilegal. Se saca su camisa blanca y contengo el aliento al notar el increíble cuerpo que tiene.

_Estás babeando_, se burla mi subconsciente, pero igual de deslumbrada que yo.

Tiene unos brazos increíbles y unos, también increíbles, tatuajes que parecían tribales y, creo, que un dragón. En resumen: el tío está para comérselo. Su pecho está marcado, pero no en exceso, tiene un poco de vello cobrizo en él, que hace que quiera pasar mi lengua por esa zona. Unos abdominales marcados, que estoy segura de que si los toco iban a ser duros como una piedra, y tiene un ligerísimo vello por su camino feliz. Miro su perfecta "V" marcada. Su pantalón de vestir, con el cinturón y botón desabrochados, cuelga de una manera jodidamente sexy en sus caderas.

Edward ríe ante mi expresión, acorta el espacio que nos separa e inclina su cuerpo. Comienza a besarme lenta y sensualmente, sólo asomando, a veces, su lengua.

Dejo caer mis codos y me agarro de su cabello.

Edward desliza mi cuerpo al centro de la mesa, lleva su boca hasta mi oído y me dice un escueto: "_Sostente del borde, no te sueltes hasta que yo te diga_". Hago lo que me pide y mis senos se alzan. ¡Joder! Ahora sí que estoy ofreciéndome. Edward vuelve a mis labios, pero esta vez sólo deja castos besos, apenas tocando mi boca. Me vuelve loca.

—Eres… jodidamente hermosa —susurra en la comisura de mi labio y deja un beso ahí.

—Jodidamente irresistible. —Deja un beso en mi mejilla.

—Jodidamente caliente —susurra y besa lánguidamente mi cuello. Suspiro extasiada y jadeo en cuanto él succiona mi cuello. Pasa su lengua desde ahí, hasta casi llegar al inicio de mis senos.

—Eres la jodida Afrodita, Isabella —dice con voz ronca y, entonces, mete en su boca mi pezón izquierdo. Jadeo, arqueo mi cuerpo y aprieto mis manos en el borde de la mesa.

Edward chupa, succiona y mordisquea mi erecto pezón y yo sólo me limito a gemir, arquearme y rasguñar la madera de la cual me tiene sostenida. Edward deja mi pezón en paz y es un dulce dolor el que me embarga. Hago una mueca.

_Mierda, a mi hombre le gusta morder._

Edward transporta su boca, pasándola por toda mi piel, hasta mi pezón derecho. Comienza con su dulce y dolorosa tortura.

—Edward, por favor, por favor —ruego sin aliento.

—¿Por favor qué, Isabella? —dice con una voz tremendamente ronca y sexy.

—Por favor, déjame soltarme —lloriqueo. Pienso que va a dejarme, pero, en cambio, sólo dice:

—Aún no, gatita. —Vuelve a su tarea de torturarme. Lloriqueo, paro de arquearme y me dejo caer abruptamente contra el mueble, pensando que así podré aguantar la dolorosa y malditamente sensual tortura. Edward toma los hilos de mis bragas.

_Las rompió_.

Succiona mi pezón una vez más y, después, comienza a hacer un camino de besos y lengüetazos desde mi estómago, mi vientre y luego por…

_¡Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío! Él realmente no lo hará... Pero lo hizo_. Escucho algo como: "_Jodidamente perfecto"._

Chillo como una puta en cuanto su lengua entra en contacto con mi depilada intimidad, abre mis pliegues con ternura y comienza a chupar con maestría absoluta mi centro, haciendo círculos con su lengua. Mis caderas parecen tener vida propia, por cómo se mueven. Quiero fricción, más fricción. Edward toma mis caderas o mis piernas para tenerlas quietas, lo logra… Sólo por algunos segundos. Escucho a Edward gruñir más de una vez.

Lo puedo sentir, siento mi orgasmo cerca, tan cerca… Siento toda esa presión en mi bajo vientre, siento como el fuego lame cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas y como miles de pequeñas hormigas van en conjunto con ese fuego. Rasguño la madera, esto es insoportable, ya no puedo, ya no… ya no lo haré…

—Edward, por favor, por favor —chillo. Edward se separa de mi intimidad y deja un beso en mi depilado pubis.

—Suelta —dice todo gruñón y vuelve a su tarea. No dudo en hacerlo. Mis manos vuelan a estrujar su cabello.

Edward toma con sus labios mi hinchado clítoris y lo apresa con sus dientes, sorprendiéndome. Siento mis paredes interiores contraerse, mi alma abandonando mi cuerpo y el mundo derrumbarse ante el monumental orgasmo que Edward me provoca. Cierro mis ojos y aprieto mis parpados.

Jadeo, me arqueo, chillo y estrujo más su cabello, tanto que estoy segura de que le causo dolor.

—Exquisita… —Escucho decir a Edward en la lejanía.

Mi vista está nublada y no sé siquiera si estoy consciente o no. Lo único que me devuelve a la vida es el susurro de una prenda deslizándose y el tintineo de su cinturón cayendo al suelo también. Edward toma mis adormecidas piernas y me desliza, nuevamente, hacia abajo, dejando mi cabello como si fuera un abanico.

—¿Ya estás agotada, nena? —pregunta. Se inclina, dándome un casto beso. Niego y levanto la cabeza, mordiéndole juguetonamente el hombro, aspirando su aroma. ¡Jo-der! Tiene un olor cítrico, jabón masculino y tabaco.

Comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente, me sorprendo en cuanto siento el sabor salado de mi reciente orgasmo, pero no deja de ser erótica la cosa.

—Tienes el coño más dulce que he probado, Isabella —dice sobre mis labios, con los ojos aún cerrados. Quiere continuar besándome, pero frunzo el ceño, me separo sólo lo suficiente, pero mantengo mi frente unida a la suya y carraspeo, claramente incómoda. Ahora es el de turno de Edward de fruncir el ceño y abrir los ojos. Él separa nuestras frentes del todo. Me sienta rápidamente en el mueble y me mira curioso.

—¿Se supone qué es un halago o algo así? Umm… Supongo que, ¿gracias? —Realmente no estoy segura de que decir.

—Nunca te han hecho sexo oral, ¿verdad? —pregunta, divertido.

—No. —Me sonrojo como una colegiala, por mi respuesta y por su erección, que chocaba contra mi muslo.

_¿Y si sólo doy una miradita...?_

—Bueno al menos soy el primero en esto —dice. ¿El primero en…? Oh, hombre no debiste haber dicho eso–. Ahora, por una maldita vez, te follaré –exclama, lanzándose a mis labios, pero queda a medio camino en cuanto escucho una, muy conocida, voz gritando mi nombre y abriendo y cerrando puertas violentamente.

Pongo la mano en la boca de Edward y lo miro con terror divertido.

—¡Mierda! —Me quejo, salto del escritorio y recojo mi vestido. Doy un vistazo sobre mi hombro y veo como Edward me mira perplejo. Él está desnudo, gloriosamente desnudo. Me detengo. Miro desde su rostro, pasando a su pecho, abdomen, camino feliz y luego… Oh.

Él tiene el miembro más... hermoso que he visto. ¿No existen los penes hermosos? Tonterías, existe y lo porta este hombre caliente como la mierda. Oh, hombre, yo había dejado un gran problema…

—¡Bella! –Escucho, más cerca, vuelvo a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, como si me hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

—¡Edward, vístete de una maldita vez! —espeto, terminando de abrochar el botón de detrás de mi cuello. Me agacho y, rápidamente, tomo sus pantalones y se los lanzo al rostro, Edward los coge en el acto y se los pone. En el momento que sube su cierre, la puerta se abre con un gran estruendo y, automáticamente, avanzo dos pasos hacia ella.

—¡Bella, larguémonos! —chilla una Rosalie furiosa hasta las lágrimas, envuelta en una sábana blanca con un desesperado Emmett detrás de ella. Oh, tío, Emmett Cullen o fue un desastre en la cama o la cagó en grande.

—¡Me cago en la puta! —Gruño y comienzo a buscar mis sandalias. Pero, oh, sorpresa, las tenía puestas.

_¡Fetichista también!_ Doy un rápido vistazo sobre mi hombro y veo la expresión de Edward, él piensa lo mismo. Me guiña un ojo.

Rose toma mi mano y tira de ella bruscamente hacia el pasillo. Justo antes de desaparecer, escucho quejarse a Edward.

—¡Cabrón de mierda! —espeta.

Rose me arrastra hasta la última habitación del pasillo.

—Rose… —Comienzo, pero ella no parece escucharme, si no, más bien, me ignora. Se quita la sábana, quedando totalmente desnuda, y busca la ropa con la cual llegó esta tarde.

—Rose —Intento de nuevo, mientras busco mi ropa también. No encuentro nada—. ¡Rose! —chillo, otra vez, y ella me dirige una mirada molesta, pero llorosa. Jadeo, bastante sorprendida.

Vuelve su cabeza al frente y se dirige al gran armario, toma algunas prendas y comienza a vestirse. Viendo como venía la cosa, comienzo a tomar ropa para mí también. Saco un short y una camiseta de tiras blanca, me desnudo nuevamente y me quito los zapatos. Comienzo a vestirme mientras que mi amiga termina. La puerta es golpeada con bastante insistencia y la atronadora voz de Emmett se escucha ahogada a causa de ésta.

Rose toma un par de zapatos, bastantes caros, y, cuando termina de ponérselos, comienza a dar golpecitos en el alfombrado suelo, esperándome. Ella realmente parece a punto de explotar.

En tiempo record, termino de vestirme y me pongo mis viejas zapatillas que, por suerte, encontré. ¿Dónde está el resto de mi ropa?

Camino detrás de Rose y, cuando abre la puerta, Emmett cae de bruces al suelo. Rose para un segundo, lo observa y pone su mejor cara de frialdad.

—Idiota —masculla y se va a paso apresurado, dando a entender que yo la siguiera, pero, antes de que pueda dar un paso, Emmett ya me ganó y la retiene al final del pasillo, tomándola del codo. Comienzan a discutir. Rosalie habla con los dientes apretados y Emmett mueve los brazos exageradamente. Dirijo mi mirada a cualquier otro lado, incómoda. Mi mirada se encuentra con la de Edward, que me observa atenta y profundamente, con las manos metidas en su desarreglado pantalón y con la camisa abierta, dejando ver un tatuaje con una inscripción que no había visto antes. Me muerdo el labio. Esto es tan incómodo. ¿Qué coño voy decirle? _"Tengo que irme"._

—No. —gruñe espeluznantemente.

—¿No, qué? —pregunto, sorprendida. Rápidamente camina hacia mí y me rodea la cintura con uno de sus torneados brazos. Apoya su mano libre en mi mejilla.

—No te vayas —dice, casi indiferente. _Casi,_ porque puedo sentir la súplica en sus palabras, al igual que en sus ojos. Tomo aire repentinamente y entonces me doy cuenta de que no estaba respirando. A la mierda todo, yo me…

—¡Gilipollas! —chilla mi amiga y giro el rostro lo suficientemente rápido como para ver como ella hacía girar la cabeza de Emmett de una sonora cachetada. Abro los ojos, impresionada, y salto de los brazos de Edward para ir corriendo detrás de Rosalie, que se fue como alma que se lleva el diablo por las escaleras.

—Rosie —grito en perfecta cronometría con Emmett. Ni siquiera noto cuando mis pies están ya tocando el suelo, luego, cruzando el umbral de la puerta y corriendo por el extenso patio delantero, cruzo las rejas lo suficientemente tarde como para ver que Rose corre con una velocidad impresionante hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

Me detengo en shock.

Emmett quiere seguir, lo detengo tomando su musculoso brazo con una fuerza desconocida.

—¡¿Qué diablos le dijiste?! —rujo. Emmett me mira desconcertado, por un momento mira a su alrededor—. ¿Qué mierda fue lo que le dijiste? ¡Contesta capullo! —chillo y lo tomo de las solapas de su camisa, zarandeándolo.

—No lo sé, yo… Estábamos hablando de... Y su cara cambio. Entonces yo la llamé Rosa y ella salió hecha una furia —explica Emmett, incoherente y balbuceando. Inhalo rápidamente, pasa como un silbido, sin saber cómo, me lanzo con mis puños hacia Emmett, pero, entonces, algo me toma desde atrás.

—¡Ey, Isabella! ¡Cálmate, Jesús! —Edward de repente me está sosteniendo de atrás, mientras yo intento patearle la cara a Emmett.

—¡Suéltame, maldición! ¡Patearé el culo a este bastardo! ¡Lo haré como se lo merece!

—¡Bella! —grita Edward y me aprieta los brazos hasta casi hacerlo doloroso. Recupero la razón, mi cuerpo deja de sacudirse y lanzar patadas, sólo me relajo en los brazos de Edward mientras él, al ver que me había calmado, me rodea con sus brazos hasta dejar sus manos en mi vientre, apoya su cabeza contra la mía, jadeando en mi cabello.

—Lo siento —Le susurro a Emmett. Los ojos se me llenan de repentinas lágrimas.

_Ellos no saben nada, Isabella. Nada de lo que pasaron._ Me recuerda mi subconsciente.

El grandote asiente, aunque sigue mirándome como si tuviera tres cabezas. Hombre, no era para culparlo. Un minuto estaba tratando de patear su culo y al siguiente me estaba disculpando.

Vuelvo mi cabeza sobre mi hombro y me encuentro con la mirada jade e inquieta de Edward, paso la lengua por mi labio inferior, mojándolo, preparándome para decirle que me deje ir y veo como él sigue ese camino. Sonrío levemente, pero luego recuerdo a mi amiga, entonces, algo comienza a sonar. Miro a Emmett, que busca desesperado en su pantalón, el grandulón mira rápidamente la pantalla y, esperanzado, contesta.

—Rosalie —dice, casi como si fuera un milagro, pero su cara se descompone por algo que ella le dice y, luego, casi reticente, me pasa el teléfono. Quiero separarme de los brazos de Edward para dar un paso y tomar el teléfono, pero me sorprendo cuando él no quiere soltarme y camina hacia Emmett con los brazos aún envueltos en mí. En cuanto tomo el teléfono, Edward da dos pasos hacia atrás, yo todavía atrapada dentro de sus brazos, claro.

—Dios santo hermano, eres ridículo. —masculla Emmett y siento el pecho de Edward vibrar por su gruñido.

—¿Bella? —dice Rose al otro lado.

—No, Rosie, es Santa Claus. —Ruedo los ojos.

—No estoy para mierdas, Swan. Quiero hablar contigo, ven a donde estoy. —Estaba a punto de preguntar dónde diablos estaba cuando ella me interrumpió—. Ni siquiera se te ocurra preguntarme… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor, mira hacia la esquina. —Giro en[P1] dirección a donde Rose se había ido corriendo. Ella me mira con una extraña mueca en la boca, realmente me está mirando tan fijamente que asusta como la mierda. Entonces, comprendo que me mira de esa manera para no desviar su vista hacia al grandulón.

—Diablos, Rose…

—Ni siquiera termines esa frase.

—Vale, vale. Ya voy en un momentito.

—Vale. ¿Qué tal si te apresuras? Se me congela el culo. —Y, con eso, mi rubia amiga colgó el teléfono. Ruedo los ojos y devuelvo el aparato a su dueño. Me encuentro con la ansiosa mirada de Emmett.

—No la presiones, Emmett. Debiste cerrar tu bocota en cuanto le cambió la cara. Ella no va a volver esta noche, lo siento tío. —Emmett asiente, completamente desesperanzado y, con las manos metidas en su, también desarreglado, pantalón, se va caminando hacia la gran mansión. Lentamente me separo de los brazos de Edward, con la cabeza gacha, y él, reticente, me deja ir.

—¿Quieres irte? —pregunta fríamente, tan fríamente que suena como el hielo astillándose. Trago pesado.

—No sé lo que quiere Rose. M-Mira, ella es mi amiga y la elegiré por sobre todo, ¿entiendes? —Trato de adoptar una expresión altanera, pero él, con sus ojos fríos, me intimida hasta la mierda.

—Bien, vete... —dice y frunce los labios en una mueca despectiva. No sé lo que me posee, pero enredo mis brazos en su cintura y apoyo mi mejilla en su pecho, siento sus manos, titubeantes, y, luego de un latido, él toma mis caderas, inseguro, comienza a dejar caricias con su dedos. Frunzo los labios y dejo un beso en su pecho.

—Por favor, no me hagas elegir, eso sería una putada para mí. Sólo hablaré unos minutos con ella, si ella quiere irse… —Engancho mi dedo medio con el índice— Prometo decirle que no y quedarme aquí contigo. Así que, déjame hablar con ella, prometo que volveré.

Escucho a Edward suspirar, besa mi cabello y luego me libera.

—Vale, te espero aquí —dice, toma mi rostro y me da un beso que me saca hasta el alma. Voy caminando un poco tambaleante hasta llegar a Rosalie.

—Chica, ese hombre sabe cómo convencerte —murmura ella, mirándome con una sonrisa.

—Oh, cierra la boca Rose, le prometí que me quedaría con él si tú te ibas. —Mi amiga abre la boca, ofendida.

—Pero, B…

—Crucé los dedos. ¿En serio crees que te abandonaría por un hombre, Rose?

—Perra manipuladora, eso explica el abrazo. —Rosalie me codea juguetonamente, le sonrío para aparentar, pero no sé la razón por la cual abracé a Edward. Él me provoca un sentimiento difícil de explicar.

—Bella, no sé… —dice luego de un momento Rose, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué no sabes qué? —Rosalie me da esa mirada de "_Sígueme, diablos_"—. ¿Qué? Ohh… Sí… Claro. Pero, Rose, eres mi amiga —digo, con una pena bastante fingida, y con la voz varios tonos más altos. Es un hecho, no soy una buena actriz, puede que sea buena en algunas cosas en Los Ángeles, pero, definitivamente, Hollywood está descartado para mí.

—Que yo haya mandado de paseo a Emmett no significa que tú termines con Edward, nena.

—No sé, Rose… Sería como traicionarte. —Rosalie pone su mejor cara seria.

—Lo dejaste frustrado. —¿Eh?

—¿Qué?

—Lo has dejado frustrado. A Eddie.

—¡Rose!

—¿Qué? Digo la verdad, nena, y fue por mi culpa. Échate todos los polvos posibles con ese semental. Vale la pena. —Un Jeep cargado de personas estaciona a nuestro lado.

—¿Has llamado a Santiago? —escupo.

—No te enojes, Bells. Él ya me consiguió mi mierda. —Pone cara de cordero.

—Rose… —Pero claro, ella ni caso. Se va dando sus pasos de prostituta de _Old Paul,_ yo la sigo hasta el auto de Santiago López. En cuanto abre la puerta, se esconde en el interior del viejo Jeep, cierra la puerta y baja el vidrio, toma del cuello al latino y le da un beso tórrido.

—¿Qué onda, Izzy? —pregunta sin aliento.

—No tan bien como tú, cabrón. —Él sonríe, con esa sonrisa con hoyuelos tan bonita y juguetona, pero tan letal como una navaja. Varias personas tuvieron esa sonrisa como su última visión.

—En cuanto te deshagas del viejo te espero, nena. Con este dinero recuperamos nuestro hogar —dice Rose en voz baja, para que sólo yo la escuche, me guiña un ojo y me da su sonrisa de _modo-ramera-on _mientras agita el dinero en su mano.

—Adiós, Scarlet —canturrea muy alto Santiago. Junto a las risas de Rose y todos los acompañantes, el latino da una perfecta media luna, quemando llantas contra el asfalto y con su ruidoso motor irrumpe la tranquilidad de la noche.

Vuelvo caminando tranquilamente hacia donde, se supone, que Edward está esperándome.

Vale, que yo esperaba que Edward estuviera ansioso esperándome para terminar lo que habíamos dejado. Pero no, resulta que _Don Cañón _se rindió al sueño. Ahí, en su increíble metro ochenta, está apoyado contra una de las vigas de cemento del gran portón que da acceso a la enorme mansión. Hombre, él va a caerse muerto de sueño en cualquier momento. ¿Tal vez bebió más de la cuenta? Me acerco, indecisa.

—¿Edward? —Le toco suavemente el brazo, causando su sobresalto y el mío.

—¡Mierda! —gruñe.

—Wow, hombre, lo siento, si quieres llamo a Rose y me voy… —Enseguida soy envuelta por los tonificados brazos de Edward.

—No digas mierdas, gatita. Quiero que te quedes conmigo —dice sobre mis labios, antes de atraparlos en un sensual beso.

Edward me lleva dentro sin soltarme, besándome. Abro un ojo y puedo ver como dos gorilas cierran el gran portón de la entrada.

Subimos las escaleras a trompicones y, a veces, nos reímos por las ocasiones en las que estuvimos a punto de caer.

Puede que estemos un poco ebrios, pero él más que yo.

No tengo idea de cómo ni cuándo terminamos en un cuarto, en una cama, con él besándome el cuello y entre medio de mis piernas. Él cada vez se sentía más pesado y más, y más, y más.

Entonces el gruñe perezosamente y deja de besarme, Edward sólo tiene la cabeza hundida en mi cuello.

_¡Oh, Dios! Dime por favor que no se quedó dormido, por favor, por favor, por favor…_

—No estoy dormido, pero estoy a punto de estarlo —dice, bastante molesto, con la voz ahogada porque aún estaba enterrado en mi cuello. De mí solo salió un:

—¡Mierda!

—Yo no lo pude haber expresado mejor, gatita. —Suspira, saliendo de su escondite y mirándome a los ojos. Acaricio su hermoso y sensual rostro.

—Usas lentes de contacto —musita y lanza su aliento a mi rostro. Olía a _Jack Daniels_(2).

—Sí, y tú estás borracho.

—¿Por qué los usas? —pregunta, ignorando la última parte o tal vez no se dio cuenta. Edward arrastraba levemente las palabras.

—Porque el color de mis ojos me recuerdan de donde y de quien vengo —contesto, sorprendiéndome a mí misma de lo sincera que fui.

Mis ojos me recuerdan a mi padre y eso no es bueno para mí. Lo amo, pero jamás lo perdonaré por lo que me ha hecho. La familia primero, ¿no es cierto? Bueno, para él no fue así. Él me enseñó un arte diferente, a pesar de que yo era una niña rica. Me enseñó cosas que nunca estaría dispuesta a hacer. No nací para ser como él.

Mi madre dijo que tenía el alma de un camaleón, sin brújula moral que apunte hacia el norte(1). Justo como ella, yo soy como mi madre, una joven asustada y obsesionada con la libertad. Una prostituta.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. ¡Jesús! No voy llorar, pestañeo, eliminándolas. Enfoco mi vista en Edward, él me observa con el ceño fruncido. De pronto, desenreda mis piernas de su cadera y nos voltea rápidamente, yo quedando arriba. Edward se sienta, apoyándose contra el cabecero de la cama, mis rodillas clavándose en el colchón a cada lado de su cadera, pero no quiero sentarme completamente sobre él, sería demasiado íntimo. Él es sólo un cliente, yo soy una prostituta.

_Debiste recordar eso antes, se supone que tiene que llamarte por tu nombre de puta. Y, además, es un cliente que está como un tren, querida._

—Nena, es bueno saber de dónde vienes, ¿sabes? —Él me toma de las caderas, sentándome completamente sobre su erección.

—No se trata de eso, es más bien… A quien me recuerda. —Tomo aire—. Yo no tenía una buena relación con mi padre, él me enseñó cosas… malas. —Me detengo y recuerdo: Él es solo un cliente, yo una prostituta.

Edward presiona mi muslo y no sé si es su cercanía o el alcohol fluyendo en mí, pero su toque se siente extrañamente reconfortante.

—Pero, era su forma de quererme, él no era el típico padre protector que me decía que era su niñita, más bien, él se regodeaba de que su niña estaba llegando a la pubertad y su belleza estaba creciendo. Recuerdo sus palabras, recuerdo exactamente como sonreía como un bastardo arrogante en cuanto yo salía con mis amigas a refrescarnos a la piscina y sus socios me miraban a mí, deseando el cuerpo de una niña de quince años. Era asqueroso.

Paro y vuelvo a tomar aire, esto era recordar, no me gusta recordar, no es bonito.

—Mis ojos son del mismo color que los de él y hay veces que me odio a misma por ello, así que busqué un color que me recordara a mi madre. —Sonrío levemente, pero la borro tan pronto como puedo. Adopto una expresión seductora—. Pero ahora, cariño. Tú y yo tenemos cosas pendientes —digo sugestivamente. Tomo su cabello entre mis manos y esta vez soy yo la que comienza el beso.

Vale, yo me esperaba el polvo de mi vida, esperaba una buena respuesta a mi beso, pero, en vez de eso, lo responde de una manera perezosa.

—Lo siento —gruñe Edward, separándose abruptamente y sacándome de entre sus piernas, dejándome de lado.

—No eres divorciado, ¿o sí? ¿Aún no has olvidado a tu esposa? —¡Lo sabía! Sabía que no podía tener tanta suerte.

—Demonios, no. —Vuelve a gruñir, parece que sólo puede hacer eso: gruñir. Clavo mi codo en el colchón y apoyo mi cabeza en mi palma.

—¿Tienes problemas para que se pare? —Edward me fulmina con la mirada y me sonrojo.

Ups… Pequeña chica traviesa, más bien llamada Scarlet, en acción.

—Lo siento, pregunta estúpida. —Muerdo mi labio inferior y Edward gime.

—Maldición, eres tan putamente caliente. —Se abalanza sobre mi labio inferior y lo muerde, yo sólo me dejo caer.

—No sé qué diablos me dio Emmett antes de irlas a buscar, estoy tan borracho que sólo quiero dormir y follar contigo, pero no quiero dejarte y estoy borracho… —Edward sonríe con una lenta y perezosa sonrisa torcida que me quita el aliento.

Por Cristo, esa sonrisa podría enamorar a cualquier mujer… ¡Detente! Eres una puta y él un millonario. Tú tienes dieciséis y él tiene, tal vez, veintisiete.

—Muy borracho. —aclaro. ¡Cristo! El hombre sólo habla incoherencias.

—Puede que sea posible —dice, soltando un carcajada. Se retira, dejándose caer en el colchón una vez más.

—Así que… Sólo haré una llamada, tú te acuestas, duermes, y esto… Me marcho. —Coloco un pie el suelo y siento una presión en la muñeca. Su mano rodeando mi muñeca casi me da ganas de sonreír.

—Nada de eso, nena. Quédate conmigo —me suplica. Volteo mi rostro y me encuentro con el suyo, apenas puede mantener sus ojos abiertos.

_Pobrecito, que pena da._

—Vale, me quedo.

Edward, con una especie de control remoto que encuentra en la mesita de luz, apaga todas la luces y comienza a patear lo edredones.

Yo… Bueno, yo lo sigo como puedo, aunque algo rígida.

_¡Demonios esto no es buena idea! _Escucho que su ropa se desliza por su cuerpo. Lo único que llevaba era su camisa y su pantalón.

Me quito mis zapatillas y me tiendo, esta vez, completamente rígida en el borde de la cama, pestañeo en la oscuridad, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que soy movida por sus tonificados brazos a su cálido cuerpo, me voltea y apoyo mi rostro en su pecho. Retengo las ganas de fruncir los labios y besar su abdomen.

Me sobresalto, esto se siente raro. No estoy acostumbrada a que mis clientes me abracen.

—No acostumbro a dormir con mujeres en mi cama, gatita. Sólo follo con ellas, pero tú eres… diferente —susurra al final y, finalmente, cierra su boca, es como si él me leyera la mente.

—No te vayas o me enojaré —murmura sus últimas palabras antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Un minuto.

Dos minutos.

Cinco minutos.

Quince minutos y treinta y seis segundos después, Edward había relajado tanto su respiración, como la presión de sus brazos alrededor de mí. Y, diez minutos después de cuidadosos movimientos, tomo mis zapatillas y me muevo cuidadosamente. No es como si él fuera a despertar en cualquier momento, pero, realmente, hoy ha demostrado ser una especie ninja.

Joder, estoy siendo una perra con él, abandonándolo aquí. Le debo tanto por esta noche y me ha dejado dormir en su cama.

Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder…

_Soy una perra._

Corro la pesada cortina del balcón y observo cuánto va a doler la caída. Oh, bueno, tal vez me rompería algo, supongo que los arbustos del suelo ayudaran un poco a que no pase eso.

La puerta se abrió con un suave_ clic._

Me muerdo el labio fuertemente, hasta casi sacarme sangre. Abro lo suficiente como para que pase mi cuerpo y luego la cierro suavemente.

Ok… Hora de escapar y, si tengo suerte, ningún gorila detendrá mi camino. No tuve esa suerte. Un solo gorila, creo que se llamaba Steve, me retuvo, pero le dije que su jefe no me quería más allí, él lo acepto y me dejo ir.

Pobre, probablemente lo despidan.

Rosalie peleada con Emmett, Edward enojado conmigo por la mañana. No creo que nos volvamos a ver.

Esta vez, sí es un adiós, entonces, ¿por qué siento ganas de llorar?

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Las risas se escuchan al menos una cuadra antes. Resoplo y corro hacia mi hogar.

Hogar, joder, que se siente bien tenerlo. Me planto en la puerta y sonrío ante la escena de todos mis amigos sentados en un círculo en el suelo y con muchas velas en el centro, casi parecía una fogata. Ellos estaban riendo, fumando y bebiendo.

—¡Malditos cabrones! Espero que haya quedado algo para mí. —Me quejo en broma, enseguida, todos los rostros se giran hacia mí. Rugen de alegría, levantando los brazos, dándome la bienvenida.

—¡Bella! —chilla Rosie, corriendo hacia mí, está… Bueno, bastante drogada y con un porro en mano.

—Mierda, te has tardado tanto, estábamos con los chicos contando tus hazañas y luego… ¿Alguien tiene hambre? Bueno, no importa, ya traeré algo para beber. —Sip, ella realmente está drogada.

—Rosie, cariño, ¿qué tal si vas a sentarte dónde estabas? —Rosalie asiente y la acompaño hasta el círculo. Me uno a él. Los chicos y chicas alaban mi cabello y me felicitan el que haya vuelto a mi color natural. Santiago me pasa las cosas para armar mi propio porro y la botella de _Jack Daniels_.

Sonrío.

Abro el pequeño papelito, lo envuelvo en la pasta verde, luego, lamo el papel, lo cierro y lo sostengo en mi mano.

—Antes de fumar mi primera pitada, quiero dedicarle esto a mi dos hermanas, que en este momento… No sé dónde están. Que, por el bien propio de un hombre egoísta, las ha llevado lejos de mí. ¡Por Alice! —Levanto la botella en alto y todos aclaman su nombre—. Y por mi gemela, Katherine. —digo, en voz más baja.

Tomo un gran trago de la botella.

—¡Por Katherine! —grita Rosalie y los muchachos vuelven a alzar las botellas. Me rio. Rose me da un encendedor y lo enciendo.

_Por otra mujer de los Swan muerta_. Pensé para mí misma, aspiro fuertemente a mi pequeño amigo feliz.

Esta será una larga y divertida noche.

Y no conseguí mi polvo.

¡Maldición!

Comenzamos a reír y hablar estupideces. No sé en qué momento terminamos hablando de Edward.

—¿Era bueno, Scarlet?

—Pues, no lo comprobé muy bien. —Hago pucheros y veo el efecto que provoco en ellos—. Sólo me dio sexo oral, el mejor de mi vida cabe decir. —Sonrío y los chicos comienzan a insinuarse, yo sólo me rio y, a veces, les devuelvo el coqueteo.

El celular de Rosalie suena y, como ella no puede ni leerlo, me encargo yo.

**_*Han llamado a las chicas otra vez para la fiesta de los hermanos Cullen, ¿Te apuntas?_**

**_ Chelsea*_**

Me lleno de un sentimiento extraño, que sólo puedo identificar como furia. Esta vez, me muestro más receptiva a los coquetos e incluso puede que bailara un poco para ellos.

A las cinco de la mañana todos se han marchado a casa, felices, borrachos y drogados.

¿Yo? Bueno… Yo, yo lloré en el regazo de Rosalie en nuestro sofá cama hasta las seis de la mañana, al comienzo del alba. No sé si es por mis hermanas o porque me estaba consumiendo viva por dentro de la furia por el cabrón de Edward Cullen.

¿Por qué lloro?

_Porque volviste a sentir la ilusión de una niña que encuentra en un baile a su príncipe_. Dice mi subconsciente, mirándome con lastima.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando me sentí especial por bailar con él? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando en cuanto le dije mi verdadero nombre? ¿Y en qué diablos pensaba cuando me deje rodear por sus brazos y no por sexo?

Él es solo un cliente, yo una prostituta.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Las malditas palpitaciones en la cabeza me están matando.

¡Joder! ¿Por qué diablos bebí tanto anoche?

_¿Te olvidas de las drogas?_

Pepe grillo femenino no puede callarse. Eso hace que el dolor aumente. Llorar también me hizo mal, los recuerdos.

¡Maldita sea! Hablar con Edward sólo me hizo recordar y recordar me hace daño.

Muy lentamente, me levanto y observo a Rose, compruebo su respiración y luego me voy al baño, hago mis necesidades y me miro en el espejo.

Soy un maldito desastre. Mi delineador corrido hace parecer que tengo ojeras, mi rostro pálido y mis ojos marrones. Sobre todo, mis ojos marrones me causan repulsión. Me lavo mi rostro, pero el delineador no se va. Me encojo de hombros y me delineo los ojos de nuevo. Miro otra vez mis ojos y no puedo soportarlo.

Me voy rápidamente del baño y busco mis cigarrillos.

¡Cabrones de mierda, me han fumado el paquete entero! Al menos me dejaron uno… Me encojo de hombros me lo meto en la boca y lo prendo. Cuando doy mi primera calada, golpean ferozmente la puerta.

Rosalie comienza a quejarse.

—Agh… La botella… ¡DEJEN DE ROMPER LAS BOTELLAS! —chilla y se tapa la cara con una de las almohadas, protegiéndose de la luz del sol.

Ruedo los ojos y voy a ver quién coño golpea de ese modo mi puerta.

—¡¿Quién coño se creen…?! —Rápidamente soy tomada por dos gorilas y me llevan sin dificultad hacia un lujoso auto negro.

—¡Ahhh, Rose! —chillo, pero, claro, ya estoy fuera y Rose ni por enterada. En cambio los vecinos sí, mis amigos. Ellos comienzan a querer sacar sus armas, pero ya es tarde, ya me tumbaron sin ningún cuidado en el auto. Cierran la puerta del coche con un gran portazo y yo sigo mirando por el vidrio polarizado.

No quiero voltear pero sé que tengo que hacerlo para ver a mi secuestrador, sólo ruego que no sea el viejo Vulturi.

Pero, entonces, escucho un muy conocido gruñido, el gruñido de un león enjaulado.

—¿Qué parte de que no te fueras no entendiste?

_¡Oh mierda!_

**_(1)_****Parte del monologo de Ride: Lana del rey.**

**_(2)_****Jack Daniels: Whiskey.**

**Holi chicas hermosas, Me disculpo millones de veces por que tarde.**

**tengo poco tiempo, asi que... ¡Espero que les guste! gracias a los reviews, seguidores, favoritos... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**En mi perfil esta el grupo del fanfic :3**

**Besos. Grey**

* * *

[P1]Tené cuidado con la repetición!


End file.
